We Don't Always See Eye to Eye
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are in an arrnaged marriage for the Hyuugas and Uchihas to combine the Byakugan and Sharingan.The 20 year old Sasuke and Hinata are already involved with others forgetting about their enguagement. SasuSaku NaruHina possibleSasuHina
1. prologe

I don't own Naruto okay? This story will be a little AU not going along with a lot of part 2.

The Hyuugas and the Uchihas were 2 of the most influential clans in the village Hidden in the Leaves. This power came from their blood line traits, notably the Byakugan and the Sharingan. The heads of these clans, Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga had always wanted the best for the village and their clans. They knew about each other's abilities; the clans were well known for it. Both clans had planned something to try and combine the power of the Byakugan and Sharingan and the best way to do this was by an arranged marriage. However in the years since the plan was first conceived, there was little luck. Generations of Hyuugas and Uchihas never presented the right opportunity. It was usually occurrences like both boys and both girls in the main households or there was too much of an age gap. Now it was time. Everything was perfect. A Hyuuga girl and Uchiha boy were about the same age.

(Page Break)

Saskue was with Itachi only days before the murder of the Uchiha clan. "Good little brother." Itachi said as he tried to play the role of 'nice older brother'

"Someday I'll be as good as you!" Saskue said hopefully.

"Someday." Itachi said in a distant way. At this their father called to them.

"Saskue let's go! We are going to meet Hinata and her father!" Fugaku Uchiha said as Saskue came running to him.

"We're going today?" Saskue whined. "I was training with Itachi." Fugaku said nothing at this.

"You can train more when we get back." Fugaku said smiling. "How is your fire ball jutsu coming along?"

"Okay I guess… I haven't perfected it just yet." Saskue said looking at his feet. Fugaku just smiled, he had to admire his son's determination to make himself better and more powerful.

"Well change into your formal clothes. You will need to look nice for Hinata." Fugaku said to Saskue.

"Hinata's a girl! Girls have cooties!" Saskue said as he changed out of his play clothes into his formal dress. He didn't really see why he had to, he never talked to Hinata before and frankly from what he heard, her father was scary.

"So?" Fugaku asked. "I doesn't mean a thing. She's a girl and you're a boy, so what? You can still be friends." He said as Saskue came out of his room. "Let's go."

"Okay." Saskue sighed as he took his father's hand. It was a long walk to Saskue from the Uchiha household to the Hyuuga household. Saskue had rarely seen Hinata and wondered what she was like.

Meanwhile Hiashi was preparing the house for the Uchihas to arrive. Hinata was standing in the corner wondering what was going on. Her father made her dress in her best kimono. Hinata looked around at all the hustle and bustle going on.

"Father why is there all this hustle? What is so special?" Hinata asked feebly.

"We are going to make a very important deal with the Uchihas today. It is proper that you wear your formal dress for it." Hiashi said as a knock was heard on the door. "You may enter."

"Hello Hyuuga Hiashi," Fugaku said bowing "I am honored to visit your household."

"As I am to have you as a guest Uchiha Fugaku." Hiashi said. Then he led Fugaku and Saskue to a table and Hiashi poured some tea. "As you know us Hyuugas and Uchihas have planned this for generations."

"Yes but it wasn't until now that it works out." Fugaku said sipping the tea.

"Yes my daughter Hinata will be a lovely wife to your son Saskue." Hiashi said as Hinata and Saskue looked at each other in shock.

"Me marry Hinata?!!!??" Saskue said as Hinata yelled at the exact same time, "Me marry Saskue?!!!??"

"Yes." Hiashi said in a serious manner. At this Saskue and Hinata fell silent as the night. Hiashi had an air of severity that could get anyone quiet when he wanted them to be. "When Hinata turns 16, she and Saskue will marry." Hiashi said but Fugaku interrupted him.

"Are you sure 16 is old enough? If Saskue impregnates Hinata at that time, I don't believe they'd be ready to handle it. Maybe at Hinata's 20th birthday. That way if Saskue and Hinata start of expect a child, they'd be more prepared to handle parenthood. Do you concur?" Fugaku suggested

Hiashi pondered what he was told and it did seem a little better for the Uchiha-Hyuuga child in question to have parents ready for the responsibility. "Okay then, here's the arrangement, on Hinata's 20th birthday, she will marry Saskue. The union of the Uchihas and the Hyuugas will come to pass." Hiashi said as he gave Fugaku a jade pendant with the Hyuuga crest and Fugaku gave Hiashi a jade pendent with the Uchiha crest on it. "These will be the symbols and reminders of the engagement."

Saskue and Hinata stared at their father s in shock at this. They did not expect that this was the deal that their fathers told them about. They were still at the stage of childhood where the opposite sex had cooties. Then Saskue stared at Hinata and Hinata stared at him as if to imagine them married. Hiashi and Fugaku however, didn't notice this, or if they did, didn't seem to care.

"Agreed." Fugaku said as Saskue stared at him. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Saskue and Fugaku left with a bow. Saskue, once they were out of the Hyuuga household, started to complain.

"Father! I don't want to marry Hinata! I don't like her all that much." Saskue pouted hoping that he could get them to change their minds.

"Saskue, you heard Hyuuga Hiashi, you won't marry her until you're 20. She'll have blossomed into a beautiful young woman by then. You just wait and see. You could love her like your mother and I do. Love is a mysterious thing son." Fugaku said

"Yeah right." Saskue sassed.


	2. Chapter 1 11 years later

I don't own Naruto okay?

"Oh Sasuke-kun my love, tomorrow is your 20th birthday!" Sakura said as she noticed that it was July 22nd "What do you want me to get for you? No wait… I have an idea that you will love…" Sakura giggled as she hugged Sasuke. Once Sakura mentioned his birthday, he widened his eyes in shock at a memory he forgot about from years before.

"My 20th birthday!!!! Oh god…Hinata is going to be 20 this year as well!" Sasuke said as he started to walk around in a panic. "How could I forget!? I'm such an idiot!" He said as he smacked himself on the forehead.

"Sasuke, what's going on? Why did you just call yourself an idiot?" Sakura asked as she stared at him and wondered what could make Sasuke act like this. Sasuke took a breath and turned to Sakura and told her what he had forgotten over the years.

"When I was 9 my father arranged a marriage with Hinata's father between Hinata and I that would take place on her 20th birthday. When you mentioned my 20th, it all came back to me. I had completely forgotten until now. No one mentioned it to me mainly due to…." And Sasuke trailed off. Sakura looked and him nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She knew he was mentioning the Uchiha massacre.

"Well is there any way to change it? I mean why is arranged between you and Hinata of all people?" Sakura asked.

"The Hyuuga and Uchiha clans planed this for generations to combine the power of the Sharingan and Byakugan." Sasuke said simply.

"That's stupid. You know I love you Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you came back. I guess Naruto and Kakashi-sensei's words really helped."

Sasuke smiled and looked out a nearby window. The words that Naruto and Kakashi told him when he first left the village did give him some things to think about as he headed to Orochimaru when he left the village. At the time however, he was determined never to go back until he killed Itachi. However a thought unlike him came to him and made him think about what he was doing just before he got to the Sound Village and to Orochimaru. He realized something that changed his mind. _I would be no better than Itachi. And if I leave, will I still be able to restore the Uchiha clan? _Even though he was only 12 he knew that he was most likely the one that would have to restore the clan. Back in Kohona, he did not receive warm accolades upon his return. There was a lot of trouble in trying to get him back and there was some bitterness.

Naruto and Sakura were ecstatic that he came back. They were a little bitter about the fact as well but they were more than willing to be friends again. Then Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, which left Sasuke and Sakura in Team 7. During this time they trained to improve their skills and abilities. Since Naruto was not in the way, they built upon their friendship. Sasuke started to grow warmer but he still craved revenge on Itachi.

Although his desire for revenge was not satisfied by returning to the village, the opportunity presented itself when the Akatsuki was trying to capture the jinchuurikis of the Tailed Beasts. Naruto was taken back to Kohona because of this. Sasuke was delighted to see Naruto return but was envious of the fact that one of the legendary Sennin was training him while Kakashi trained Sasuke. Soon afterwards, the Akatsuki took to capturing the jinchuurikis and capturing Gaara. Lady Tsunade then sent out the new and improved Team Kakashi after the Akatsuki. The old rivalry began when Naruto found that Sasuke was a Chunin and he wasn't. It was this hunting of the Akatsuki that lead Sasuke to being able to kill Itachi.

Now with his desire for revenge fulfilled, he started a relationship with Sakura. She was always there for him and knew what he needed. They first started dating when Sakura became a Joinin and skilled Medic-nin. Sasuke looked up at Sakura not wanting to break her hear but yet had to tell her the fact that a deal of this magnitude made with the Hyuugas could not be broken. "I'm afraid not. You healed my heart Sakura-chan but I think yours is the hurt one now. This is a deal made with the Hyuugas. They want me and Hinata to have a Sharing-Byakugan child and just be together for the sake of the village. I don't know if it can be broken. Now that I'm the only Uchiha left, the bargain is all under Hyuuga Hiashi's watch. He will not be swayed." Sasuke said hiding the tear he had in his eyes at the fact he would have to break up with the woman he loved most in life and marry a girl that barely knew him in a loveless marriage just to create children with a new and more powerful kind of ocular jutsu.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she smacked him and shook him back and forth. She knew that this wasn't Sasuke at all and that he needed to be reminded of who he was. "Is this like you? The Sasuke I know doesn't quit, doesn't give in, never lets the ones he cares about go! Maybe you want to be with Hinata and you don't have the balls to tell me!" Sakura was more assertive after being trained with Tsunade as her mentor.

"You are so naïve Sakura! This is a big thing! It is not like I borrowed some money from Hinata, she's my arranged fiancée!" Sasuke yelled as the stress was taking over him. "Technically I have been engaged to her since I was 9. You wouldn't understand Sakura. You are from an average family that has no importance in Kohona, no offence. Hyuuga Hiashi is going to be furious when he finds out about you." Sasuke took a breath to calm down and turned to her. "I love you too much. I just want to find some way around this."

Sakura didn't know what to say to calm down Sasuke but she remembered Naruto and Hinata. "Well this will be bad for Naruto too."

"What about him?" Sasuke asked.

"He and Hinata are dating now. Also her father is clueless about them being together. I would imagine she would be constantly reminded of this. Hyuuga Hiashi wouldn't forget about an arrangement of marriage to Hinata."

(_At Naruto's Apartment)_

Hinata had forgotten about her engagement to Sasuke too because after the Uchiha massacre, Hiashi refused to admit Hinata would have to marry a violent Uchiha. That day Hinata walked over to Naruto's apartment to meet up for tea that day. Ever since Naruto asked her out a year ago she was ecstatic. Also it helped to develop a mischievous side of her, helped along by the fact she lived on her own now. She blushed and knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" Naruto yelled as Hinata giggled. He opened the door sopping wet with a towel around his waist.

"Oh Naruto-kun you little fox." Hinata teased when she saw him.

"Oh Hinata…hi!'' Naruto blushed as Hinata took that as her invitation to come inside.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun. Remember our date the other day?" Hinata smiled. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled at the memory and went to putting his clothes on. "We have to go see my sister as she is in the finals of the chuinin exams this weekend. I promised Hanabi I would."

"That's nice. Hanabi seems pretty talented, not as talented as you of course, but still."Naruto said as he poured her some tea. She took the cup, smiled, and put it up to her lips. It was hot so she blew on it and took a sip.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata blushed. Even though she was a little more out of her shell than before, Naruto always made her blush. "Rumor has it that Lady Tsunade is thinking of retiring from the title of Hokage here soon. Guess who she is thinking of having take over after her." Hinata teased."

"You know something I don't. It had better not be Sasuke." Naruto said

"Nope. It's you." Hinata smiled with a wink.

"WHO TOLD YOU!!!!!???????" Naruto yelled with excitement. All his dreams were coming true right in front of him.

"Sakura. She works close to Lady Tsunade remember?" Hinata said.

Hinata was walking early to the Ninja Academy to meet with the squad of Geinin she was assigned and also to meet Naruto and his squad as well. Sakura was walking along to the hospital when she saw Hinata.

"So Hinata how are you?" Sakura asked as she waved at Hinata

"Fine." Hinata said waving back at her. As she grew she became more friendly and open.

"You and Naruto are dating now correct?" Sakura said as she noticed a restaurant. "Do you have time for some sweet dumplings?"

"Some." Hinata said as they sat down. "Yeah Naruto and I are dating." Hinata said answering Hinata's question.

"Thought so, you two seemed really close lately. Anyway, Lady Tsunade and I were talking and she's talking about stepping down as Hokage." Sakura said as the dumplings were served. "She's thinking of having Naruto replace her."

"Wow." Hinata said as she widened her eyes.

Back at Naruto's apartment Naruto was dancing and jumping around at the news. He regained composure and looked at Hinata. "Now father will not object to us being together. Somehow I think he knew…"

"I've been told that it was written all over your face. How I didn't see it, is beyond me." Naruto said. "But still… Wow. Granny Tsunade thinks I should be Hokage! And you father won't be able to object as I'd be Hokage! I say a Hokage is better for my little Hinata than someone like Sasuke. Speaking of him tomorrow is his birthday and I told Sakura I'd be there. Want to come?"

"Sure Naruto-kun. I know how much he means to you as a friend and still rival." Hinata said. The next day they went from Naruto apartment to the apartment that Sakura shared with Sasuke. Once there Naruto knocked on the door and Sakura opened it." Hello Naruto! Hello Hinata! Come on in. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata are here!" She yelled as she led them in.

"How's it going? Granny Tsunade wants me to be Hokage!" Naruto blurted out.

"I'm fine. It's nice that Lady Tsunade wants you to be Hokage." Sasuke said monotonously as he stared at Hinata looking at his future bride if nothing was done. "How is with you Hinata?"

"Oh I'm fine. Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as he gave him a friendly hug that made Sasuke a little awkward. This was his arranged fiancé in love with his best friend. Later that day as they celebrated Sasuke's birthday and caught up a knock was heard on the door. "I'll get it." Sakura said as she turned from making Sasuke's favorite food, rice balls.

"Don't worry Sakura, I have it." Sasuke said as he got up and opened the door. He looked out and gulped as he saw Hinata's father. "Hello, how can I help you Hyuuga Hiashi?" he asked nervously, knowing what he was going to do and tell everyone. "Come in."

"FATHER!????" Hinata yelled in shock.

"Hello Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and hello to you too Hinata." Hiashi said as he sighed. "Well your parents were to give you this on this day, but after the Uchiha massacre, this was returned to me and I had to do this. Seeing as today is your 20th birthday I am to give you a jade pendant of the Hyuuga clan family crest. It was given to your father when we arranged the marriage between you and Hinata. Hinata, you will get the Uchiha crest jade pendant when you come home. You see Sakura and Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke are engaged in an arranged marriage on Hinata's birthday to join the Hyuuga and Uchiha family eye jutsu abilities." Hiashi said as he looked sternly at Sakura and Naruto.


	3. Chapter 2 Hearts Breaking

I don't own Naruto okay? Sorry to any readers who wanted me to update right away…busy…very. I just started college and a new job that I end up being closer a lot so I will work on these as best I can like on lunch breaks and such at school depending on how much work I gotta do. Trust me however; I will not ditch this story what with a recent spark I have for it!

Enough with the story of my life, on with the fic!

* * *

"You can't do this Hiashi!" Naruto yelled out in a rage. "I love Hinata! She loves me! She doesn't love Sasuke! It's not right and besides Sasuke is only in the Konoha Military Police force! Granny Tsunade even thinks of making me Hokage once she decides to step down! Any idiot could see that is better for her than what Sasuke has!" Naruto met Hiashi's eyes, thankful they weren't like Itachi's that could capture him in a genjutsu but he knew that if Hiashi could he would do that. Naruto would have rather faced Itachi again rather than Hiashi but swallowing his fear he continued to speak out against him.

"You do not understand Uzumaki Naruto. You know about Hinata's Byakugan and Sasuke's Sharingan. The Third approved of this to help benefit the village. You and Sakura would not understand the workings of the elite clans of the village." Hiashi said as a vein pulsed in his forehead in frustration. "We were going to have Itachi be the one to marry Hinata but after Fugaku and I met for the first time when Hinata was 8, we decided that Sasuke would be a better choice."

"But Father, I do not love Sasuke, I love Naruto-kun." Hinata said in the direction of her father while looking at her feet. She then felt Naruto smiling at her so she perked up and smiled back at him. That smile gave him the idea that she was going to say something that was going to get that little demon fox into so much trouble with Hiashi. _Shit! She's going to tell him what we were talking about the other night and I will be as good as dead._ He loved the fact that she was proud to be his girlfriend but there were sometimes where it shouldn't be so shown, like now.

* * *

(_Flashback)_

Just the week before, Hinata had come over to Naruto's house for dinner. Once she came over, Naruto took her into his living room and sat her down next to him wrapping his arm around her and kissed her forehead. It had been a tough day for the both of them what with Naruto in the ANBU and Hinata being sensei to a team of new genin. They both loved their jobs but there were times where it just was exhausting.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Busy. The new team doesn't like each other very much. Teppi and Suguri fight a lot about who is the tougher one and Kentaro is a slacker. I think he can do much better than he does. He reminds me of Shikamaru a little bit really. Kurenai-sensei said this wasn't going to be easy when I first became a joinin and could become a squad captain and she was right" Hinata said.

"How is her son again? Shikamaru talks about him all the time." Naruto asked as he ran his finger through Hinata's hair.

"Asamaru is fine. Shikamaru is his godfather so that is why he talks about him all the time He doesn't get to see him as much as he wants to what with all his trips to Suna as Ambassador." Hinata said.

"Maybe it is for another reason….." Naruto giggled at the thought of him with Temari and their love/hate relationship. He could see Shikamaru and Temari being lovey-dovey for a few minutes then all of a sudden they would get in an argument then get into bed.

"How was your day Naruto-kun?" Hinata smiled.

"Uggghhh…I had to give a debriefing to Granny Tsunade when she was in a bad mood." Naruto sighed. They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company until Naruto found it appropriate to break the silence. "You know I love you right Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "I love you too. I have always felt something special for you since our days at the Academy. You just didn't know it then." She giggled.

"I don't know why I didn't see it." Naruto mused to himself. "But anyway I have been wondering something for awhile now,"

"What is it?" Hinata said.

"Well I love you so much. I hate it when we're apart. So I was wondering if you would marry me someday." Naruto smiled. At this point he didn't know of Hinata's engagement and Hinata had forgotten all about it. He kissed Hinata once again at the end of his question.

"Oh Naruto-kun, that would be wonderful!" She cuddled into his chest. "You would make me the happiest girl in all of Konoha."

"I promise you that once I become Hokage that is when we will marry, soon after that." Naruto said getting up. "And you would make me the happiest man in all of Konoha. I would be happier with you by my side than if I was just Hokage without you."

"Really? Being Hokage means so much to you!" Hinata said.

"I know but without you it will not be the same." He said hugging Hinata.

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Now Hinata was going to tell her father of their plans and Naruto would end up deader than Jiraiya. Hiashi hated Naruto to begin with but this was just going to increase his hatred for him. He was asking for trouble just by dating her yet part of him wanted her to tell her father what she felt and how she belonged to Naruto and only Naruto. Somehow Naruto knew she was going to stand down after a little bit against her father. While she had become bolder over the years, she wasn't as outspoken as Naruto by a long shot. _Sasuke is not going to touch a hair on your head if I can help it._ Naruto thought.

Hinata took a breath and looking at her hands towards her father spoke up, "Father, Naruto and I were thinking about getting engaged someday and marrying when he became Hokage. You said that after Sasuke left the village before he came back that that you never really thought he was good for me. You even considered smashing the Uchiha pendant to cancel the deal. I believe Naruto-kun is better for me. Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei both believe he is good for Hokage. Besides, Sasuke seems better with Sakura to me." Hinata blushed and sat down at her nerves of telling her father off for once. She nearly fainted once she sat on Sasuke's couch.

"Hokage or not, Naruto is marrying you over my dead body." Hiashi said.

_Over your dead body, well that can be arranged Hiashi……_Naruto thought as he looked over at him in a rage.

"The Hyuugas and Uchihas are both elite clans" _I have said that to these kids countless times now. Sasuke and Hinata should KNOW that._ Hiashi thought then continued, "Hinata and Sasuke have eye jutsus that can be very powerful if combined."

"So that is all this is; this marriage is a breeding experiment?" Sakura yelled. "Have you ever thought that the genes for the Byakugan and the Sharingan will not mix well at all? From what Sasuke said about his mother and from Lady Tsunade's teachings, I have learned that the genes for the Justus are dominating traits within the families. This has prevented the need for cousin and incestuous marriages which would result in major birth defects. Seeing as Sasuke and Hinata are both perfectly healthy, I am assuming you didn't have to marry your cousin Hiashi-san?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked over at Sakura in amazement. She seemed to know more about the eye jutsus than even the Hyuugas and Uchihas knew. In all actuality, the clans provided the Hospitals with the information and the originals got lost over the years. Tsunade had read some of that and instructed Sakura to read all the clan's informational manuals. She knew them all inside out. Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akamichi and Yamanaka were all ones she had to study specifically to learn the best ways of treating them. While they did not have the exact details and inner workings, they had the basic medical specifications of the clan specific justsus and techniques in the books at the hospital.

"I am impressed by your medicinal knowledge Haruno Sakura; Lady Tsunade taught you well. That concern has been noted as well. However there have been things that suggest genes mix, like how your eyes are not exactly like your parents, similar but not exactly. Byakugan and Sharingan both need normal eyes to have as a base." Hiashi said.

"In most cases the Byakugan takes the whole eye while Sharingan can be called upon when needed." Sasuke spoke up. "That is basically the difference on why most Uchihas never had their Sharingan active all the time."

Hinata just sighed again. She wanted to be with Naruto and the mother of his child not Sasuke's. She respected Sasuke as a fellow Kohona shinobi and as a friend of Naruto. _Father does not understand. It's the clan this and the village that. According to him it's my duty to marry Sasuke he tells me today after considering calling it off. I mean after the Uchiha massacre he wanted to annul it anyway. Apparently not. _She looked at Naruto as he began to argue with her father again _Oh Naruto-kun my little fox, maybe you can sway Father. If anyone can, it is you. I know it!_ She then looked at Sasuke who had his hands placed up to his face in a pensive way _Emotionless on the outside as always, Sasuke. _Yet his body language was giving it all away to Naruto and Sakura who knew him best, he was being torn up inside. Sakura meant a lot to Sasuke and now he felt as if another person he cared for was being ripped away from him.

Tension filled the air with a stale silence and death glares from Naruto to Hiashi and back again. Sakura did not look too pleased either but she didn't look like she was going to kill someone. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO-KUN STOP!" Hinata yelled. "Fighting with Father like that is not worth it!" She turned over and looked at Sasuke, "Father, Naruto-kun, and Sakura-chan I am going to have a discussion with Sasuke about this and take him around the village!" Hinata said noticing the danger and feeling the need to talk to Sasuke about all that was going to happen in their lives. She took his hand much to his shock and dragged him out of the room to a block from his house. Once she was sure they wouldn't hear them she let go.

"What was that for?" Sasuke yelled. He waved his hand in front of his face and unzipped his chuinin vest a little bit. "It's hotter than usual today."

"Well it is July…" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I think I noticed that one." Sasuke said bluntly. "How can you stand to wear that now?" He asked motioning to her jacket and pants. "How can you stand the heat?"

"Oh, these aren't too thick. I can get a chill quite easily, even in the summer. The reason I dragged you out is an effort to have Father lay off of Naruto-kun a little bit. Both of them can be quite hostile and loud when angered. I thought if it seemed like I was going to try and get to know you a little better before the marriage then Father will calm down a little. Father has his heart set on this for some reason. Hanabi mentioned that he was looking for a jade pendant recently too. She said that it seemed to mean the world to him."

"Maybe he just doesn't like Naruto and thinks the Uchihas aren't as bad after all." Sasuke suggested.

"It goes deeper than that. Father is actually very protective of me and there is a few men he will let have me. Kiba-kun is the only other one he would have with me if you never returned. I think he only respects Uchiha as a fellow elite clan." Hinata said as she sat down.

"Yeah, my clan has had quite a lot of trouble in the past." Sasuke clenched his fists and sat down looking straight ahead not paying attention to Hinata. Revenge was not as sweet as it seemed years earlier. Killing Itachi did not bring his clan back and did not make him feel whole inside at all, quite the opposite really. No matter what anyone else said about revenge being bittersweet, he paid no attention and now he hated himself for it.

"Sorry if what I said upset you!" Hinata said nervously. "I didn't mean it at all…I am terribly sorry for your loss!"

"Everyone says that. No one knows what it is really like." He said looking over at Hinata with a dark glare.

"I know this is far from the same but my uncle took my father's place after Father killed a ninja who tried to kidnap me when I was little. It's closer than Naruto-kun's parents. They died when he was a baby and he never knew them." Hinata said trying to get Sasuke to not feel like he was so alone.

"You're right; your loss isn't the same as mine." Sasuke continued to look like he didn't care. "You didn't have your clan killed by your brother."

"Yeah, that hasn't happened. I also know about your sibling being placed of higher worth than you. When I was first a genin, my father said that Hanabi was worth more than me. I could have sworn he was going to make her the heir to the clan." Hinata said.

"I can really relate to that, your father putting more worth on Hanabi than you." Sasuke said. He stretched and looked at the sky, "Sometimes I just wonder if this was all meant to be you know? I have lost so many people and if this marriage does happen, I lose Sakura."

"It won't be as if she is completely gone, she can still be your friend. It won't be like your family." Hinata said as Sasuke tensed up once again. _I have to stop bringing up so much hardship around Sasuke! He suffered enough in his 20 years; I don't need to keep reminding him of it. _She thought.

It was then quiet outside as a breeze blew by that cooled them off a little bit. Hinata just looked from Sasuke to his house and back to him to see if her father had left and who Sakura may have ended up treating. A raven overhead cawed and Hinata then looked over to Sasuke. "You know Hinata I was just thinking…."

"What Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"If this marriage does happen, who gets whose last name?" Sasuke said. "I mean would you be called 'Uchiha Hinata' or would I be called 'Hyuuga Sasuke'?" He faked a laugh to get Hinata to be calmer around him.

"I know Neji will carry on the Hyuuga family name but he is of the side branch so either Hanabi or I will have to keep our last name for the name to be continued in the main branch, yet you are the last Uchiha which changes things." Hinata pondered. "Naruto got his last name by his mother being the last of the Uzumakis so his father gave him his mother's last name. I don't think his father took her name though. I can't even remember if Naruto-kun said that they were married at the time either, he just told me what Lady Tsunade told him after Jiraiya was killed."

"Naruto was devastated from that." Sasuke said as he scratched the scar where his curse mark was.

"It still bothers you huh?" Hinata asked as she moved his hand to look at the scar.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade said that there may still be some effects but I don't sprout wings anymore. I still need to try and control it though but it is not as bad as it used to be. It was more hassle than it was worth." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm glad you could remove it, Naruto-kun can't have the demon foxed removed from him." Hinata said helping Sasuke up. "Let's go back to your house, maybe Father has left."

"Sure hope to God he did." Sasuke said brushing off his pants and following Hinata when all of a sudden he heard a deep voice call.

"Hinata!" The voice belonged to her father.

"Father!" Hinata cried back.

"Hinata, you are coming home with me tonight. We have much to discuss." Hiashi said as Hinata bowed and followed him.

"So long Sasuke-kun." Hinata sighed and walked after her father. Once they disappeared from view down the road to the Hyuuga compound, Naruto burst out the door with a deadly rage that he now dedicated to Sasuke who spent the last half hour with the woman he loved all alone while he had to deal with Hiashi all by himself.

"You have better not done anything to her! We all know you have a certain charm on girls. So how was your little make-out session with my Hinata huh? Bet you you found out how good a kisser she is and how much like a delicate flower she is and….." Naruto yelled at him.

"Relax idiot. We talked. Just talked. That's it." Sasuke said. "Besides I am not so sure she is my type. Can't imagine what being married to her would be like."

"As long as you didn't touch her," Naruto said as he started to calm down only slightly.


	4. Chapter 3 Silence

**I don't own Naruto okay? I am sorry I haven't updated this fic for a long time. I have had 'Teh Writerz Blokz' on it. I have however, been able to write up the next chapter of the fic. I hope you like it and remember to review too. I have a lot of things that happened recently and well I haven't updated in like forever. Well, enough with this longass A/N, on with the fic!**

**WARNING: SEXUAL REFERANCES IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_Maybe Hinata is my type… _Sasuke thought as he and Sakura ate their curry rice balls and drank their tea in silence. The meeting with Hiashi made things rather awkward between Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata and it could clearly be seen in how Sakura and Sasuke were having their dinner. Normally, Sakura would entertain Sasuke of marvelous tales of teaching new genin and helping to treat the injured at the hospital. However, Sakura just kept staring at Sasuke in with the blankest stare that she could. She looked even more emotionless than what Sasuke was known for. She took a sip of the last of the tea in her cup and placed it on the plate and put it in the sink to be washed. Sasuke sat up and stared at Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, what's up with you?" Sasuke asked. "You are usually so perky and full of life."

Sakura looked up with a blank stare of deep sadness. "Sasuke-kun, do you think I am pretty?" Sakura asked with tears sobbing up in her eyes. _He's getting married off to Hinata at the end of the year. She's the girl with a perfectly balanced figure and she is well endowed unlike me._ She looked back over at Sasuke who had trouble with the words to tell Sakura. Sasuke then got quiet and tense faced.

"Well…I think…you are…oh geese…." Sasuke replied.

"I knew it!" Sakura sobbed. "You do love Hinata more than me!" She yelled in a rage getting ready to sock Sasuke upside the head.

Sasuke gulped and knew if he didn't say the right words, he would be on the bad end of an angry and hurt Sakura. He took Sakura in his arms and sighed, "Sakura, listen to me, I love you and not Hinata. If it were up to me, Hinata would live happily ever after with Naruto and have a bunch of Byakuganed brats. Hell, Naruto nearly threatened to kill me for even talking to her!" Saskue said putting her hands in his. "How come you don't believe me, my love?"

"Sometimes a kunochi needs to hear it." Sakura sobbed wiping the tears from her eyes. "Still I can't believe you are going to be with Hinata instead of me."

"Tell you one thing, I am sure not attracted o her like I am you. I love all of you my little darling cherry blossom." Sasuke hugged Sakura. "It's something that I just can't help."

"There is a way around this, I know there is. There has to be."Sakura sighed. "What if you got me pregnant or married me already?"

Sasuke perked up at the look Sakura had on her face. It was a mischievous kind of frisky look. "Sakura-Chan is you thinking what I think you are?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe… I haven't gotten to give you the rest of your birthday present surprise. And you do know that a baby isn't going to make itself." Sakura winked.

_Hee hee…happy birthday to me._ Saskue thought as Sakura led him to the bedroom.

(_Page break)_

Meanwhile, Hinata was at one place she never wanted to be in the whole wide world, in her father's house when he was in a raging mood. "Father never liked Naruto-kun…" she sighed as she bowed her head, expecting the worst, beyond what her shinobi training taught her to deal with.

"Hinata! I thought I told you not to get too involved with the men of the village. If everything fell through and Sasuke never came back to the village or happed to get killed, I always imagined you dating Inuzuka Kiba." Hiashi said.

"Father, Kiba-kun and I are just friends. He sees me nothing beyond that." Hinata said with her head continuing to be bowed.

"Still. Sasuke is alive and healthy so the marriage goes on as planned. As much as I despise you being given off to the Uchihas, this is for the best. It is the best for Konoha. I just wish you would have carried on the main branch's name." Hiashi sighed once again as he put his fingers on his temple. "I guess Hanabi will carry the name on."

"What do you mean father?" Hinata said taken aback.

"Sasuke is the last Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku and I agreed that if by some chance that something were to happen to Uchiha Itachi, you would take the Uchiha name. Seeing as both of the main families have had 2 children, this problem was easily relieved. But alas, this is no longer the case. Sasuke has to carry on the Uchiha name and I find it best for everyone involved if you carry on the Uchiha and Hanabi will carry on the Hyuuga." Hiashi said as he rubbed his temple again and sat down. _I never thought things would get this complicated in this marriage. Hinata always seemed like a girl who wouldn't be bothered by boys and Sasuke seemed like a man who would hardly talk to anyone at all. Well I should have expected this really, coming from the Uchiha clan._ "If only the Uchiha clan was more like the Hyuuga and more proper."

"What do you mean father?" Hinata asked. "Sasuke-kun seems nice. I do like Naruto-kun better though."

"I know you do Hinata. All of the Leaf Village knows it." Hiashi said. "But I thought things would never get this way. Well you are marrying Sasuke and that is final."

"But Father…" Hinata started to pout.

"No buts; this is how we are going to handle this." Hiashi said as he walked off. As Hiashi walked away to the master bedroom of the Hyuuga compound to try and get over the fiasco. Hinata was left alone sitting in the main hall, thinking about what was said and what would happen. It was this time when Hanabi walked in. She was 15 now and a brand new Chunin.

"I heard everything that was said between you and Father." Hanabi said.

"Yes ni-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Hanabi replied. She had always cared about her sister and knew what it was like for Hinata

"Looks like you are the Hyuuga heiress after all, just like father always wanted." Hinata said.

"Father loves us both equally ni-chan." Hanabi said. "He just shows it in different ways. I guess that is how it is when he is the head of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata's thoughts drifted to her cousin Neji and how he could be with almost any girl he wanted. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and almost any girl he could date and marry and Hiashi wouldn't care. Neji had envied the main branch of the family but it was Hinata who envied him in the side branch at times. Being in the side branch, there was a little more relationship freedom than there was in the main branch that Neji didn't quite realize at times. Times like this made Hinata want to trade places with Neji and be born in the Branch family just so she could have a peaceful life with Naruto._ Comes with being in the main branch family…I guess..._Hinata thought as she went into her bedroom and sat on the bed. Once inside, she lay on the bed and fell asleep.

(_Page break to dream)_

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out. "I love you my darling Foxkage." She said as she sat next to Naruto in their bed in the Hokage's mansion

"I'm the luckiest man in the world to be the one who holds you in my arms my little Hinata-hime." Naruto said as he took off his Hokage jacket and set it on the hook next to the bed below the hat rack that held his Hokage's hat.

"Awwwwww….Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she curled up next to him, nuzzling his cheek and feeling like she was the most beautiful girl in all of Konoha, maybe even all of the ninja villages, maybe in the entire world. Lying in bed next to the man of her dreams, the man she always wanted was the best feeling in the world. "I love you Naruto-kun." She blushed. Hinata held Naruto close and then kissed his forehead in a most loving of manners. She knew she was lucky, a lot of girls in the village now wanted to be with Naruto now that he was Hokage. It was sort of a badge of honor to know that Naruto chose her to be with him through thick and thin, sickness and health, now and forever. Hinata brushed up against Naruto's bare chest feeling his heart beat and his chakra flow. She kissed it knowing in her mind she had everything she wanted and more from her beloved Uzumaki Naruto.

His hand stroked over her chin and brought it up to his face. She looked into his deep and handsome eyes. She felt at home in his eyes. She got lost in them like a genjutsu. "I love you Hinata-Chan" the gruff male voice said.

Hinata looked up to the body with the handsome voice and smiled. "I love you too Sasuke-kun." Hinata said looking into Sasuke's opal eyes and running her hands through his raven hair with great desire running through her.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she woke up in her own bed in the Hyuuga household. "It was just a dream." She sighed in relief as she lay back down and went back to sleep. However it still haunted her that she said in the dream 'I love you too Sasuke-kun'. Even if it was just a dream, it showed that part of her wanted to be with Sasuke. Even though it was just a dream, she was sure it was brought on by the stress of what was happening to her and Sasuke by their clans. Hinata always has to work hard to achieve her goals and now was no exception. _I plan to want to and by god; I will be in the arms of Naruto for the rest of our natural lives! I am going to marry Naruto and be Uzumaki Hinata and not Uchiha Hinata, unlike the clan elders want me and Sasuke to. Besides I want Sakura-Chan to be happy with Sasuke-kun too. I don't want her to think poorly of me and think I want her man_. Hinata thought. Yet there was a secret part of her however, that wanted to be with Sasuke. She, the plain jane girl, would be the girl in Konoha who would have the sexy Sasuke that every other Konoha girl wanted. There was a side of her that did want Sasuke just so she could show up Sakura and Ino and every other Sasuke fangirl out there.

Hiashi went to the main study of the Hyuuga compound and sat at the desk in the study with extreme stress. He never saw Hinata as one to be out with boys and actually have a man who wanted to be with her. Yes it was a harsh thought but Hinata was the gem of the Hyuuga clan main branch. He had polished her as much as he could for this but it failed. He rummaged through the ancient Hyuuga clan desk and pulled open a secret compartment. He pulled it out and pulled out a bottle of sake and a small cup. He took the sake, poured it in the cup and took a deep drink. _There are times I wish I never had children_ Hiashi thought as he poured some more sake into the glass. "Why do kids today have to be so stubborn? My wife and I were arranged." He then looked at the picture on the monument in his study.

"Miyuki, I love you so much. I miss you more and more each day." Hiashi said as he lit some incense and went back to drinking his sake. He then unrolled a scroll, dipped his brush in some ink and began to write in the Hyuuga clan journal.

(_Page break)_

Meanwhile Naruto was walking back and forth around his apartment in a rage. He was knocking over dishes, papers, decorations tables, almost everything in the house in a vain attempt to relieve his rage. Sasuke was always a rival, someone who everyone loved. Hinata was really precious to him in the fact that she was one thing he earned over Sasuke. He was able to win her love, something Sasuke couldn't. Now it seemed he was beating Naruto once again, now with the fact he was being arranged to be married off to Hinata, the girl of his dreams. Part of him knew it wasn't by his choice but Naruto couldn't help but think that he would want her too. Naruto had been over Hinata in some tender moments and could not help but think that Hinata was the definition of a perfect woman. If Sasuke saw what Naruto did in her, then he would secretly relish the agreement, he couldn't pass her up.

"It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! He is one of the reasons I am so pissed about this!" Naruto said as he threw a shuriken at a picture of Team 7, hitting Sasuke between the eyes. He then shoved over the table where the picture stood. It was at this table where he remembered eating Hinata's homemade ramen with her. She wasn't as big a fan as Naruto and her ramen wasn't as good as Ichiraku's but he still loved it and her. He paused and looked at the wreckage.

"I have to talk to Granny Tsunade." Naruto sighed.

_(Page Break)_

Sasuke and Sakura were laying in their bed napping after a Sakura gave Sasuke a physically exhausting 'birthday present'. Sasuke was lying asleep dreaming of 'the gift' as Sakura called it and wondering when he could give the same gift back to Sakura again. After a little while, Sakura woke up with a heavy heart. _This may have been one of the last times I could love Sasuke like I did. I hope Hinata knows how lucky a girl she is getting a man who knows how to handle a woman. Sasuke sure can please a girl in the bedroom._ Sakura thought as she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at how they were together that night, pink hair mixed in with black hair, body against body exchanging their love. Sakura then looked over and put on her pink kimono and started to think. "There has to be some way to free Saskue from this fate. I swear I will help him restore the Uchiha clan as Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura then looked from the mirror to her hands then to Sasuke then back again. He was not into Hinata and he loved only her. If there was one thing Sakura could do, it would be make him happy with her and not tear him from the girl he loved. "I got it!" She said as she got up and got dressed. She ran out of the room despite the slight soreness she had and went towards the Hokage's mansion.

"If there is on woman that can help me, can help us, it's Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as she started to pull up her shoes. _The 5__th__ Hokage can overturn clan agreements if it is harmful to the shinobi or to the village. Maybe I can convince her that it is._ Studying under Tsunade, Sakura also learned about clan and village law along with Medics and her skilled ninjutsu that made Naruto a little more afraid of her. As she turned the corner, a familiar face greeted her.

"Hey! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled waving at her as he nearly walked into her. "OH! You want to be more careful, what are you doing where you are running in such a hurry?"

"I am heading to Lady Tsunade to see if I can't get her to overturn this arrangement. I don't want this marriage to go through, I love Sasuke…" Sakura started to tear up. "I…already lost him once…I...I …I don't…don't want to lose him agai…again." She cried.

"Don't worry Sakura!" Naruto said hugging her. Sakura was like a sister to him and he hated more than anything to see this happen to her. "I promise you and Sasuke will restore the Uchiha clan together!"

"Really?" Sakura sobbed in Naruto's chest.

"Really." Naruto said holding a thumbs up. "Even after all these years, I am true to the way of my nindo: I never go back on my word." His face went to a darker scowl, "Besides, I do not want Hinata to be with any other man than me. Sasuke is not having her."

"Thank you Naruto!" Sakura said as she hugged him. She then stood up, releasing from the hug and looked at him. "You know how you put it, 'I promise you and Sasuke will restore the Uchiha clan together!' You sound like your old sensei."

"Heee heee….Yeah" Naruto said. _Pervy sage…._


	5. Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

**I don't own Naruto okay? Well, I am thankful for all who review and fav this fic. I had writer's block on this (as per usual…) for a while and I am sorry for not updating sooner. Well, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hinata was sitting in bed pondering everything. Was it possible to love someone out of an arranged marriage? Her mother and father were in an arranged marriage but died soon after Hanabi was born, leaving Hinata and Hiashi alone to take care of her. And was it that she was growing to love Sasuke more than she did Naruto? Was she going to love being an Uchiha more than she was going to be an Uzumaki? Hinata sighed as she turned back to her bed and lay down on the pillow staring at a picture of Naruto on her wall. _I worked so hard to get Naruto's attention and now this happens! I swear, I should never have even bothered! I should never have tried to stop that Akatsuki guy from killing him! I did it because I thought I was going to lose him forever, now I am! I should have never bothered._ Hinata looked at Naruto's picture some more, thinking more and more. Were they really meant to be or was it all a diluted fantasy?

Hinata lay back down and started to cry. "Naruto-kun…" She cried muffled into her pillow.

_(Page break to Tsunade's office)_

Tsunade was working on some paperwork when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said as the door opened to reveal Sakura standing there, with tears in her eyes. She walked in followed by Naruto who was trying desperately to cheer her up. "Sakura, Naruto, what's wrong with you two?"

They looked at each other, and Sakura nodded as if to let Naruto know that it was okay for him to speak for the both of them and explain the situation to Tsunade. Sakura was too torn up about it, and, while as angry as a fighting rooster at Hiashi for promising his beloved Hinata to his rival Sasuke, he knew he had to speak up when it came to this matter. If anyone could, it would be Tsunade; she was the Hokage after all. Naruto took a few calming breaths and started to speak. "Granny Tsunade…" Naruto said.

"Lady or Hokage. I will only take so much of it. And if you are talking about what you I think I am, it is a matter I will not get too involved with your guy's problems!" Tsunade said tapping her fingers on the Hokage's desk.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"Hiashi brought it up at the Chunin exam finals yesterday. I don't know if Hinata told you, but Hanabi is well on her way to becoming a Chunin. Her fight is tomorrow against a genin from the Village Hidden in the Grass. I forget the name of the person she is to fight. But yeah, she should do well. I expect great things from her." Tsunade said. "But I am on the fence on whether or not to try and overturn the decision and the arrangement."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because, it is something that is quite the conundrum. The Byakugan and the Sharingan are jutsus that make Konoha a formidable village. Now, the opportunity is here and it would be good for the village. Think about it, the ability to see chakra and imitate your opponent's moves and the ability to hit chakra points and see to near 360 degrees and see the chakra then. The possibilities of advantages are endless." Tsunade said. "However, it is a risky endeavor. They eyes may cancel each other out and make the children blind. And I know that Sasuke and Hinata are not ones that would like each other in that way. They get along as comrades and as friends. I doubt we would find them in the bed together unless the need permits it."

"I know." Sakura said. "Is there any way we can prove it in a case that the clan would be hurting more than helping? I mean we could do something… maybe site cases where the village interfered in clan matters; maybe we can talk Hiashi out of the marriage. I know he would put the village before his clan."

"I don't know…" Naruto sighed. He looked at Sakura and nodded his head. "I now know why Hiashi wanted to kill me when he found out I was dating Hinata. I don't know if even Kiba or Shino would have a chance."

He knew Hiashi's bad side all too well. He was dating Hinata, and he did expect some negativity from Hiashi because of that fact alone. He remembered his 2 week stint with Ino and how Inochi was always looking for a reason to use his mind destruction jutsu on him at any time for even looking at Ino. It seemed as soon as the kunochis became young women, their fathers went from, "Awww it's so cute" from when they first became Genin to by the time they were full fledged Chunin it became "You look at my daughter and you will be deader than dead can get." However, when Hiashi found out Hinata was dating Naruto, he looked a lot like Neji did when he had to fight him at the Chunin exams. The Hyuuga household never looked the same after that.

"Naruto…" Sakura sobbed.

"What I can do, is give you access to the Hokage's private library in which all, and I mean ALL records of Konoha are kept. Every official meeting is required by village law to have the minutes recorded and approved by the Hokage. Only in dire circumstances is Hokage approval not needed." Sakura looked at Tsunade and then to Naruto. She could tell that if Hiashi had some high power in the village council, he would make it so it would qualify as 'dire circumstances'.

Sakura, Tsunade and Naruto all knew that in the past 8 years, Konoha had been under attack twice. Some would say that the need for kekkei genkai like the Sharingan or the Byakugan or something better is dire, so the marriage should go on. Also, many of the people of Konoha held to a belief that ninjas were tools, to be used as needed and feelings should never get in the way. And if that meant marrying and having children with someone you didn't love for the village or your clan was something that was tolerable. And what made matters worse for Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata was that Hiashi and Fugaku, Sasuke's late father, thought that way. Naruto gulped because he knew there was going to need to be major proof and a well and solid case built to talk Hiashi out of it. This meant hours of research. Something that Sakura could handle well but Naruto could not.

Naruto gulped and then smiled. "Sure Gran-Lady Tsunade. Thanks for allowing us into the Hokage's library. I will do my best."

"I know you will." Tsunade also looked from Naruto to Sakura. "I also know that Sakura will be doing most of the hardcore research. But I also know how you work when you are motivated. Jiraiya told me well of your progress."

"Don't worry Gran-Lady Tsunade!" Naruto said.

"We'll find out what we can do to save Sasuke and Hinata!" Sakura said as she then grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on!" She said as she dragged him into the library.

_Geeesh…Sakura-Chan sure is strong… _Naruto thought as he was dragged in by Sakura with a force that nearly broke his wrist.

"Good luck!" Tsunade waved.

_(Page Break to the Hyuuga Household)_

Hiashi looked around in the storage of his closet and found his wife's old wedding dress. It was a very ancient one, belonging to the first of the arranged Hyuuga marriages and customized over the years. Now, the old dress had a sunrise like trim to the bottom because Miyuki Hyuuga said she had always loved sunrises and told Hiashi that he wanted her daughter to have a name meaning sunrise. It also fit because the Hyuuga name style was a lot like what Miyuki wanted. He then found behind the dress, a wedding portrait. "I hated her squad in the Academy. She was the only one in squad 5 that I could stand." Hiashi smiled. "Even then, I hardly talked to her until my father told us about our engagement. However, I loved her from the start. Why can't Hinata see that?"

He then walked along to the shrine and lit another incense stick and prayed to honor Miyuki and prayed to the gods to have the marriage go well and as planned. "Sometimes, I wonder why we even bother. Is clan tradition more important than the happiness of my first born daughter?" Hiashi thought and prayed about it while he looked upon the family altar. "Please, I pray of the gods, find a way for Hinata to be happy with whomever she does marry."

Hiashi pulled the dress out of the closet and placed it in the main room of the Hyuuga household. Here, he saw Hanabi practicing some of her gentle fist technique in preparation for her match the next day in the Chunin exams. He smiled and knew what he was going to have to tell her. She was to become the Hyuuga heiress and he (hoped anyway) knew that Hinata was going to be the new matriarch for the rebirth of the Uchiha clan Hiashi sighed as Hanabi turned around to greet her father. "Father! Hello!" She bowed. "How is my gentle fist jutsu coming along?"

"It is coming along well my dear Hanabi. I have complete faith that you will become a Chunin tomorrow." Hiashi said as he patted Hanabi on the head. "You have talent that has yet to be seen by Hinata. I am proud of you."

"Thank you father." Hanabi said as she pulled out a kunai and twirled it on her finger and moved it around as if she was going to slice some invisible opponent ahead of her. "Forgive me for asking, but did you speak to Uchiha Sasuke the other day?"

"Why yes, yes I have. How did you know about it?" Hiashi asked of his youngest daughter.

"I have been talking to Hinata. She is quite upset. She has told me that she loved Naruto for years and now that they are together, she is devastated that they are going to be torn apart." Hanabi said as she then took out a shuriken and threw it into the wall. "Although if you wanted to promise Sasuke to me, I would not mind." Hanabi said with a devilish smile.

"Ha ha ha." Hiashi said.

"Seriously!" Hanabi said. "I can see why all the girls in Konoha want him now. He is so good looking and handsome."

"Did you know that the clans wanted the first born to be married?" Hiashi said.

"No." Hanabi said in astonishment. "Who would want to be married to Uchiha _Itachi?" _Hanabi asked. "I mean he murdered his clan and then joined the criminal gang Akatsuki! I am glad if Hinata is going to marry an Uchiha, she is marrying Sasuke."

"Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father, was for Itachi marrying Hinata. I don't know why he was so persistent about it though. I mean Itachi was already captain of the ANBU Black Ops at the time, what did he have to gain?" Hiashi said.

"I don't know. More prestige maybe?" Hanabi asked. "If my teaching of the clan history was correct Hyuuga was much older than Uchiha."

"True. But that has caused a great rivalry between the two clans. Fugaku always seemed to be pushing Itachi into bigger and better things than he was. I know Itachi was brilliant, in fact one of the most brilliant ninjas ever to come out of Konoha. Everyone knew that. Brilliant for an Uchiha, and brilliant for Konoha. Sometimes I think Uchiha Fugaku was living his dreams though Uchiha Itachi. I guess what happened was sort of karma for the Uchihas." Hiashi said.

"Well, back to Hinata father; how are we going to get her to fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke by the end of December?" Hanabi asked.

"That, I do not know Hanabi." Hiashi said. "I was hoping to be able to talk with them together, and alone about how they felt about this matter. I am the only one left to hold up the bargain as Sasuke is the only Uchiha left." He looked at the wall. "And please do not tell me you want the marriage to go through because you want to be related to Sasuke Hanabi."

"Awwwww damnit." Hanabi said as she went back to her training.

"I know, I know." Hiashi said. "Maybe I could set them on a mission together?"

"Whatever father, you know that you would have to find a way for a Konoha Military Police officer and a Sensei to a new squad to be on a mission together. And so you know father, training exercise is not a good enough excuse."Hanabi said as she saw the look on her father Hiashi's face. "You know how Konohamaru tried to come on to me under the guise of a training mission. But with Hinata and Sasuke already in relationships, it will be harder than it looks."

"Damn." Hiashi said as he continued to monitor Hanabi's training.

_(Page break to the Hokage's Library)_

"This is such hard work!" Naruto moaned when he looked down on the paper in front of him listing who became Chunin and Jonin and when. He hated research and could hardly stand it. "Can't I just beat the shit out of Hyuuga Hiashi?" Naruto said.

"No. You and I both know this." Sakura said. "You and Hinata would have to flee the village then. You have to be careful when messing with t he Hyuuga clan."

"How come?" Naruto moaned as he looked at his kunai and imaged himself slicing Hiashi and pulling Hinata out of the Hyuuga household and into the Hokage's mansion where he had his servants make ramen and he was making Hiashi clean out the bathrooms after he drank some expired milk.

"You know how HARD it was for Lady Tsunade to get information about the Hyuuga clan from Hiashi after your guys' first attempt to get Sasuke to come back to the village failed?" Sakura sassed.

"No." Naruto said as thick as the Legendary Stupid Brothers were known for.

Sakura threw her head down on the table at that comment and tone. She was the one who had to go with Lady Tsunade to convince them to let the medical corps to have access to clan documents on the Byakugan. It was her idea to have the medical corps have copies of all of the documents pertaining to clan jutsus and injuries that can come about from them. Tsunade had agreed to the idea because if she did not have access to the Nara and Akamichi clan's documents, Chouji would have died. She figured Sakura's idea would promote more ninja survival because the medical corps would know all about the injuries clans own jutsu could do and they could treat it better. Sakura was working on a jutsu that could treat blindness mainly because Sasuke had agreed to let her see what he knew and had on the Uchiha clan jutsus. It took a lot of painful convincing and until Hiashi agreed to let them have _some _of the Hyuuga clan information about the Byakugan. Tsunade left saying something that Sakura couldn't quite hear that sounded like, "They are just like the Uchiha were…"

Sakura looked at the pile of papers in front of her and grabbed a stack to give to Naruto. "Here." She moaned as she lifted a pile and placed them in front of him. "Look here."

"Holy crap!" Naruto exclaimed. "How am going to try and find _**ANYTHING **_that could help us in there?" Naruto slammed his head on the pile of papers, sending them all around the Hokage's library.

"**NARUTO!!!!!!" **Sakura yelled. She walked over and started to pick up all the papers and files that he caused to crash down around them. "You could have messed something up and caused us to miss a vital piece of evidence that could make Hiashi see the error of his ways."

"Sorry!" Naruto said panicking. "I didn't mean to!" He couldn't bear to think that his scholarly displeasure was what could have caused Sasuke to one up him once again and to be married to, what was in Naruto's eyes, the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, smartest, sexiest and wonderful women Konoha had to offer. He was also afraid of what would happen to him by the hand of Sakura if that did happen because he wasn't as dedicated to looking for evidence as she was. She lost Sasuke once and she was not about to let him be taken by anyone ever again. Sakura had no hard feelings towards Hinata, but she was going to hate her forever if this marriage came to pass. Naruto couldn't stand to know that he was the catalyst for Sakura's undying hate to another one of Konoha's kunochi. He started to bend down and look at the papers when he saw what looked like a scroll from back in Konoha's earliest days. He picked it up and looked at the ancient tag on it that read, "Uchiha Clan".

"Uchiha Clan…" Naruto read.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Look." Naruto said as she took the scroll from him. Sakura untied the scroll carefully and began to read it. As soon as she did, he eyes grew as wide as the setting sun. Naruto saw her eyes grow wide and queried into as why they would. "Sakura, what is up with you?"

"This." Sakura said as she read on. "Apparently, the reason why the statue at the Valley of the End besides the First Hokage looks like Sasuke is because he is one of Sasuke's ancestors. Mandara Uchiha helped to found the village but with a lot of turmoil between then and Senju, the First's clan. It says he was responsible for sending the Kyuubi the first time back when the village was first founded and he is believed to have died there. Then the Second Hokage started the Konoha Military Police force with the Uchiha clan to show trust. However, when the Kyuubi attacked when the Forth sealed it in you, the Uchiha were blamed and forced to live in a corner of the village. It says here ANBU Black Ops were to observe them and eventually Uchiha Fugaku," Sakura said when Naruto interrupted.

"Who is Uchiha Fugaku?" he asked, once again like the Legendary Stupid Brothers.

Sakura smacked him on the head and read on, "**IDIOT! HE WAS SASUKE'S FATHER!** But anyway, according to this, Uchiha was planning a coup and oh dear god…."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Read." Sakura said as she pushed the scroll under Naruto's nose.

"'_Uchiha Itachi was ordered to kill the entire Uchiha clan by the Village Council after the Third's negotiations failed. However, after much pleading to the Third Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke was allowed to live due to his young age and not being aware of the coup.'_" Naruto paused for a moment. He then looked over to Sakura. "Does Sasuke know about this?"

"No. Or if he does, he didn't tell me." Sakura said.

"Who could have imagined Itachi killed them all on pure orders only?" Naruto said as a door behind him creaked.

"And what is more tragic is that Uchiha was falsely accused all those years ago. Evidence shows it was an accident." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said.

"At ease Haruno. Anyway, I want you two to promise me you will not tell anyone about this. I am not proud of this as Konoha's Hokage and if Sasuke knew, it would destroy him inside. You cannot tell anybody. Especially Saskue, do you understand?"

"Yes." Sakura and Naruto said.

"Good." Tsunade said. "Besides, that was supposed to be under most secure secrecy." Tsunade looked at the clock and smiled. "Lunch time." She gave them some money. "For Ichiraku."

"Alright!" Naruto said. Sakura smiled feebly at Tsunade's generosity and then followed Naruto to Ichiraku. _How am I going to keep that bombshell from Sasuke? How can I not tell him the village was the one who ruined his life? How can I?_ Sakura thought as she walked to Ichiraku. _ Maybe lunch will get it off my mind…_ "One miso ramen and a green tea." She ordered as she looked at the clerk with a pensive mind.

**So how was that? Seeing as this was started before the truth came out, I decided to work it in anyway. You'll have to wait and see how this affects Sasuke and Sakura. Will she keep it from him or will the pressure tear them apart. And what does Hiashi have up his sleeve? Well, you will have to wait and see for yourselves readers. I am not about to reveal my plans for this story to you. You will have to wait and read for yourselves! Remember to read (well you just did) and review! Anyway, Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets Kept

**As you should know by the sixth chapter of this story, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OKAY? I like to thank all of the fans of this fic… (Looks out to see none…) for making this possible. I will try to be better with updating from now on, but no promises. I know how bad I am on some of these. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Sakura looked at the steaming bowl of ramen and sighed. _How can I eat when the village I love so dearly is responsible for the death of Sasuke's family? How would he take that? I cannot possibly tell him. The truth would devastate him and I couldn't bear it. Sasuke would take it out on the village!_ Sakura thought as she picked up her glass of tea and drank it down. Naruto was sitting beside her eating his deluxe pork miso ramen with glee. He could not think of anything but ramen when he was at Ichiraku's and Sakura knew this. _Well, at least he has something to keep his mind off what is going to happen. _Sakura smiled as she looked at Naruto.

"-hat is it Sakur-?" Naruto asked in a muffled voice, clearly still eating his ramen.

"Naruto! Swallow your food before you talk!" Sakura yelled at him. "You are in public! Use good manners!" Sakura then punched him on the forehead, forcing him to swallow his food.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said after he finished his ramen. "What I meant to ask you was "What is it Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said as he took a sip of his tea as well.

"Oh nothing…" Sakura sighed.

She knew she could not tell Naruto what was up, or at the very least, she couldn't do it in Ichiraku, a very public place where many people stopped on a daily basis. What she found out was top secret. Only people in the top levels of the village knew that. The counselors and Danzo knew, but from the look of Tsunade's face, Sakura could tell that that was the first or maybe second time, she had heard of it either. She knew it was something that was top secret because if Tsunade had hardly heard of it, it was likely no one else but the counselors have either. Was it true that all that was torturing Sasuke over the years was a part of a mission ordered by the village? Was it true the village made Sasuke the broken man he was? Sakura did not know how to take this new information, and she knew if she could not, Sasuke defiantly could not. Sakura was not about to be the one who gave Sasuke the final push over the edge.

Naruto looked over at Sakura with concern. He had known her since their days in the Ninja Academy and he knew all about how she was. Even though he was with Hinata, he had a lot of respect for Sakura as a teammate and fellow shinobi of Konoha. He knew her skills well and sometimes, he thought she had more potential than he did. He was also on the receiving end of some of her attacks and knew how powerful she was when she wanted to be. He knew this recent information was tearing her apart. He could see it on her face. He knew what it would do to Sasuke and he was not about to tell, but he was worried Sasuke would find out. Sakura would slip up. She loved Sasuke and could not hold very many secrets from him.

"You want to talk somewhere private?" Naruto asked slurping up the last of his ramen.

"Sure." Sakura sighed as she finished some more of her ramen and drinking the last of her tea. She needed to talk to someone about how she was feeling. She could not keep it up to herself. She had to tell Naruto how she was feeling inside. If she went home feeling like she did, she would tell him everything and cause untold damage. Sasuke might destroy the village or go on a rampage. Sakura did not want to know, nor did she want to find out.

"Okay, how about by the Academy gardens. No one goes there." Naruto said.

"Okay." Sakura sighed.

"See ya later!" Naruto waved to the owner of the shop as he led Sakura out.

"See you Naruto!" The owner waved.

Sakura smiled at their relationship. _Naruto has to be one of his best customers…_Sakura thought to herself with a slight giggle. She ran after Naruto to catch up to him. She had to say what she was keeping to herself and see if Naruto could give her any advice. Maybe he had a good idea for once on something to do. As they walked, she could tell Naruto was in some pain and anguish over all that was happening as well. Not only was the girl he loved with all his heart being taken away from him and given to his rival since their genin days, but now, the village he loved was showing its dark side. She could tell that Naruto could not and would not believe what he had read in plain writing right before his eyes. She could tell he was almost as devastated as she was. He was practically Hokage and he had this to deal with scaring the village history and the name Hokage. As soon as they reached the academy, Naruto sighed and sat down.

"Sakura," he whispered so only she could hear. From his tone, she could tell that he was being serious.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Why is it that when you have what you always wanted in life, all you have ever strived for, everything you worked so hard for, how come something shakes it to the core?" Naruto said.

"I…I don't know Naruto." Sakura sighed. "I just don't…" She placed her hands around her knees and sighed. She was fighting back tears. Sasuke had been the man she loved since childhood and was not going to let go. However, something was nagging at her about the arrangement. She could not quite figure out anything of what to do. _I feel horrible; I mean I should be stronger than this! I studied under Lady Tsunade! I should not be this weak! I am stronger than that! Why do I feel so bad? I hate this! I should be stronger than this. I have seen blood, gore, and death! I should not be breaking down like this at all!_

"Why is it?" Naruto said. "That all this happened?"

"I don't know…" Sakura sighed. "Did you know, when Sasuke first left the village, it was when I confessed my feelings?"

"No." Naruto said earnestly.

"I did." Sakura said. "I even said I would leave the village and help him get his revenge." Sakura began to cry at this painful memory. Everything changed the night for her. It was this that motivated her, but Sasuke crushed her. His 'You're annoying' still rang in her head. Everything she did since he came back was to keep those two painful words from coming at her direction ever again. She hated those words; it was like ice in her heart when he said them to her.

Naruto looked at Sakura and nodded. He could see how deep her passion was for Sasuke. She genuinely cared about him, and could not stand anything bad happening to him. Sakura had devoted almost all of her being to Sasuke. She had loved Sasuke with all her heart and Naruto knew that if she could only one thing in life, it would be a life with Sasuke. Naruto had a crush on her when he was younger, but soon Hinata had taken Sakura's place in his heart. However, a part of him liked this time together with Sakura alone. Naruto thought that it was his old childhood crush on her showing up in him, but he knew that unless Sakura really trusted him, she would not be talking to him about such deep and personal feelings. Naruto knew she was hurting and needed some advice and the fact she was coming to him was touching. She knew as well as he did he was not very good with advice.

"Wow…" Naruto said amazed. "I guess the Konoha kunochi are dedicated to the men they love huh?"

"I know…"Sakura said. "I am glad Hinata was okay though. It was awfully brave of her to stand up to that Akatsuki guy when he was about to kill you."

"I know. It's something I never would have expected from her." Naruto smiled. He knew Hinata was a wonderful kunochi who was a good fighter too when she needed to be. _She is going to be a wonderful wife to some lucky guy someday. No wait… she is going to be MY wonderful wife! She is not going to Sasuke…_ Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura.

"I know." Sakura smiled. "Hinata is quite the girl."She then knew that he was as torn up as she was about this. Naruto had always been a rival to Sasuke and when he started dating Hinata, he knew he had something Sasuke would never have, the heart of Hinata Hyuuga. He knew Hinata had only eyes for him; in fact, she was one of the few girls in Konoha that resisted Sasuke Uchiha's good looks. _I know how he must be feeling. He always wanted to top Sasuke and have something Sasuke never could. Now the woman he loves with his whole heart is being married away to his rival. I feel for him…_ Sakura thought as she looked at Naruto. She knew he was trying to keep his composure, as a future Hokage and all, but she could see he was not doing it very well.

"I know." Naruto smiled proudly. "I know Hiashi is going to pay once I become Hokage!"

"You know that is not going to work." Sakura sighed. "You don't really want to mess with Hiashi, Naruto."

"I know." Naruto admitted. "I hate how he married away his own daughter like she had no feelings."

"Same here." Sakura said. "What was Sasuke's father thinking agreeing to that marriage? I hate how he did that! Not even thinking about Sasuke's feelings!" _However, I still see where the clans were coming from. I mean in situations like the village has been in recently, I can see why. Nevertheless, why did Fugaku want to keep up the marriage if he was plotting a coup? Maybe he was going to spare the Hyuugas. Anyway, I see why people would want a Sharingan-Byakugan combination. _

"I don't know. They were both selfish." Naruto yelled. "I mean, let Hinata and Sasuke pick their own spouses! Why isn't Neji married off to someone else! I mean I see him getting pretty cozy with Tenten! Why isn't Hiashi doing anything about it?"

"Naruto, Neji is of the side branch of the Hyuuga clan." Sakura stated. "Blood is not so important to them. At least Hinata wasn't arranged to Neji."

"That would be gross." Naruto said rather pigheaded like. "Well, what should we do?"

"About what?" Sakura asked looking up over at Naruto.

"You, know, Sasuke's family. I mean we know the truth about it but he doesn't. Should we follow Granny-I mean Lady Tsunade's order or tell Sasuke anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think we should Naruto." Sakura said. "I mean, would you want to have killed your brother, thinking he was evil, only to find out he was ordered to by the village to prevent a war? I know I would feel horrible about it. From what I was told, Itachi was a good older brother up until the Uchiha massacre." Sakura sighed.

"I know…" Naruto said. "I think we should do what Grann-I mean-Lady Tsunade said. I don't want to put another thing to worry about on his plate." Naruto said looking at his feet.

This was going to be hard on him. Sasuke was his friend and he did not want to hurt him, but part of him felt he had to tell him the truth. However, he thought it was not right for him to tell him something so personal. It would not be right if he knew something about the Uchiha clan that Sasuke himself did not know. He was an Uzumaki, not an Uchiha. Right now, he knew that Sasuke was having enough trouble dealing with stopping an impending marriage to deal with the truth about his clan. Naruto knew it best to tell him when Lady Tsunade told him to, or when he became Hokage. Maybe if he told him as Hokage, he could ease him down on it. Make a formal apology to the Uchiha clan. Maybe…

"I've got to go home now Naruto." Sakura said. "I will do what you and Lady Tsunade say. You guys are right. We should wait to tell Sasuke about that."

"Yeah." Naruto said. He then gained a hopeful smile that he was well known for. "When I'm Hokage, I will make an official village apology to the Uchiha clan! I know it won't do much for the fact most all of them but Sasuke is dead, but Sasuke will be happy and I will honor the name of Uchiha like it should be! Itachi was talented! The village should not have used him like that! Itachi cared about Sasuke!" He yelled to Sakura. "I promise you. I give you my word!"

"You sure Sasuke will like that?" Sakura said. "I can tell he would still be pissed at the village for doing that. And what about the counselors? What would they do to you?"

"I don't care." Naruto said. "I want the whole village to look up to me and respect me. And to do so, I have got to make sure the whole village is happy. I want to be the greatest Hokage ever! Part of the reason I joined ANBU was that my father was in it before he became Kakashi's sensei and then Hokage."

"Yeah." Sakura smiled. "Well, I want to go home and make some dinner for Sasuke before he gets back. I promised him a good meal today."

"Okay." Naruto smiled. "I'll see if Hiashi will let me near Hinata today."

"Good luck with that" Sakura laughed as she walked home. "See you later Naruto."

"See you later Sakura!" Naruto said.

_(Page Break to Konoha Military Police Force Headquarters)_

Sasuke was writing a report for the day, picking at his flack jacket. He felt horrible. He was questioning his relationship with Sakura. He was also questioning whether or not Hinata would be good to him. He knew Hinata was a good woman but he also knew she risked her life to save Naruto from being killed by Pein. He could not focus at all on his assignment. He normally did very well on any assignment he was given and was an exceptional officer. Nevertheless, Hinata and Sakura kept going through his head. He could not decide between them. His urge to restore his clan was utmost in his mind and at the time, Sakura seemed like the perfect Mrs. Uchiha. She was a skilled medic ninja who learned a lot from the Godiame Hokage, Sennin Lady Tsunade. She had a lot of skill and Sasuke valued that. However, something was nagging him. If he wanted Uchiha to be what it once was, marrying Hinata may be the way to go. The Byakugan would make the restored clan a formidable force, and he wanted that. However, he loved Sakura. No matter how much he wanted to be the founder of the strongest of Uchihas, his love for Sakura was in the way. He put the finishing touches on his report when the chief of the Military Police, Renji Yagami, called his name.

"Uchiha!" Renji Yagami called. "You can go home! You've done well today." He said.

"Thank you sir." Sasuke said bowing.

"Keep this up and you will be the chief here soon." Renji Yagami said. "The Uchihas will be back in charge." He smiled.

"Yes. Yes sir." Sasuke bowed as he got his cloak and headed out of the headquarters. _God, today went by slowly. I have got to sort all this out. I am on the way to being chief of the Konoha Military Police Force, which my clan did start. I need a good wife by my side to help me._ Sasuke thought as he saw both Sakura and Hinata in wedding gowns, but as the image of Hinata flashed by, it was followed immediately by an image of an angry Naruto, with his Nine-tails chakra flowing out of him, ready to kill Sasuke for even looking at his girlfriend. _I do not need that loser killing me for looking at his girlfriend. I want to restore the Uchiha clan, not have it ended by an Uzumaki…_ Sasuke thought as he walked into his house.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. "How was work today?" She said in a manner that was beyond perky, in a manner that was much unlike how she usually was and to an exhausted Sasuke, it was rather annoying.

"Fine, just fine my lovely cherry blossom." Saskue said as he sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of tea. "Sakura dear, do you know where the sake is? I've had a hard day and would like a sip of some."

"Here you go!" Sakura said. "But drinking sake all the time won't help anything!"

"Your mentor did." Sasuke snapped.

"She only did it for her beauty!" Sakura snapped.

"Hell, if drinking Sake every day keeps you looking young and well, I might take it up." Sasuke said. "Now, I would just like to get the tedium of reports out of my mind!"

"Fine." Sakura sighed. She then got out the sake and poured Sasuke some. _I'm surprised you haven't drowned yourself in a bottle yet…._ Sakura thought _I know you have some regrets on killing Itachi. I heard you in your sleep say, 'I'm sorry Ni-san!' I heard that a lot from you…_ Sakura then placed a table of shrimp and rice in front of him and placed her food on the table before sitting down herself.

"How was your day Sakura? You talk with Lady Tsunade today?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Naruto was helping me find a way to get you out of your arrangement." Sakura smiled.

"Did you find anything out?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura paused. _I did but I am not telling you Sasuke. Naruto will when he becomes Hokage…_ She swallowed and laughed. She could not tell him what she had found. She swore to Naruto she would not. She also knew she could not. It would cause Sasuke to snap, learning the truth before Naruto could tell him as Hokage. "Oh nothing…ha ha ha ha…" Sakura laughed keeping the truth deep inside. "I only went through the old ANBU rosters and Chunin exam results. You know how Naruto is, I think the most remarkable thing he did was find Shizune's genin picture."

"ANBU?" Sasuke said as his voice darkened. "See any familiar names?"

"Nope." Sakura said.

"They wouldn't want to admit it." Sasuke sighed. "They must have erased _**his**_ name." Saskue then glowered and poured himself another shot of sake. "Who would want to admit their chief killed their clan?"

Sakura gulped. She knew he was talking about Itachi. She did not mean to bring anything up. She wanted to cause Sasuke the least amount of pain as possible. "I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings Sasuke. I did not mean anything. I hate seeing you sad. We were trying to annul your arrangement with Hinata is all!"

Sasuke then took a drink of his tea and looked up at Sakura. He sighed and then said, "You know Sakura, no matter how good your intentions are right now, you are being annoying."

With this comment of 'you are being annoying', Sakura gasped as she sat down. _I am being annoying... he said those words. He said 'You're annoying' I know he was being nice but still. I have failed…_


	7. Chapter 6 Blind Date Guised as a Mission

**As you should know by now, I do not own Naruto okay? I am sorry for the late update for anyone who loved this fic. I've just been busy making my jewelry I sell at a local flea market. I make bottle cap bracelets and keychains to sell. If you want to know more, PM me. Anyway, I am working on more chapters, so keep an eye out. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

**PS: I would like to thank hinata-fan-2 for giving me motivation to work on this chapter some more! Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic! For real!**

"Father, I don't know if your plan will work…" Hanabi sighed as she looked over her father's shoulder. "You know all too well, you cannot get Hinata and Sasuke on a mission together. She is a sensei and he is a police officer. You know it would be hard to come up with something _believable." _ Hanabi said putting emphasis on believable. She knew her father could be very determined when he wanted to.

"It had better." Hiashi said. "The village needs the power of the Byakugan and Sharingan to be at its peak. Both have fatal flaws that could be fixed by combining the power of the two."

"I know father," Hanabi sighed. "But what exactly would be the benefits from the combination of the two?"

"Well, for one, the Byakugan would help slow down vision loss the Sharingan can cause. How many blind Hyuugas do you know of?" Hiashi explained.

"Great Uncle Ichigo?" Hanabi asked.

"But that wasn't from the Byakugan, he got two shuriken in his eyes, you know that Hanabi." Hiashi sighed putting his face in his palm.

"Well, you asked father and I told you." Hanabi said with a smile.

"Yes, well I should have been more precise on what I meant." Hiashi said. "But what I was trying to mean was that no Hyuugas suffered blindness from direct effects of the Byakugan. When Fugaku and I were arranging the marriage in the first place, he mentioned how some Uchihas went blind from overuse of the Sharingan. He was concerned children would go blind. I assured him that the chances would be slim of children being born blind. Hyuugas are more apt to handle their eye jutsus than Uchihas are, if I may say so myself."

"Oh." Hanabi said nodding. "So what you are saying is the Byakugan could stabilize the Sharingan and you want Sasuke and Hinata to have some sort of super-eye-jutsu baby?"

"You make it sound so horrible Hanabi." Hiashi said. "Anyway, I need to get Sasuke and Hinata in love before December, which means we have about four months to make them fall in love. However, Sasuke is really in love with Sakura and Hinata loves Naruto. I do not know how I could pull them apart."

Hanabi sighed. She knew her father was one who was determined when it came to arrangements and clan matters. Hanabi knew that she was going to be sister-in-law with Sasuke Uchiha by the end of the year. _I wonder what Naruto will do when he is Hokage. I know he will not be made Hokage until after Hinata's 20th birthday, but by then she will be married to Sasuke. Sasuke is Naruto's best friend and won't blame him, but he will impose strict acts against Father. I do not know what he will do to me, but I do not think it would be good._ Hanabi thought as she picked up a kunai and went to train with it to see if she could pour the power of the gentle fist style through it.

Hiashi finished up his request, rolled up the scroll, and walked up to the Hokage's office with the mission. Hiashi was a top member in Konoha's society so he could get this mission passed and have Sasuke and Hinata on it. He decided on setting up a mission that would play up to both of their occupations. _Hinata is a sensei to new genin and Sasuke is a police officer, this mission would be good under the guise of helping Hinata train her new genin with Sasuke. I mean, as an Uchiha and member of the Konoha Military Police force he has to know some things that would help out Hinata's squad. _ Hiashi thought as he handed in the mission request to Iruka.

"You have a mission for us?" Iruka said as he unrolled the scroll. "Oh, Naruto's not going to like this mission one bit…"

"Why not?" Hiashi asked, although he had a good feeling why he would not.

"Naruto is already on bad terms with Sasuke at the moment." Iruka said. "He said it was something about Sasuke trying to come onto Hinata. He said Sasuke said it was some sort of arranged marriage thing. He's never been so mad at him…"

"Well, from what my daughter Hinata has been telling me, her team could use some training and she has also told me about how Sasuke is tired of the tedium of the office. He is looking for something new to do, and I thought he could have some fun training new genin. I personally thought he would have made a good sensei, but he wanted to go into the police force. Makes sense really." Hiashi said, striking up a conversation with Iruka.

"Well, I see no reason why this mission cannot be done." Iruka said. "I will have Sasuke summoned immediately. Hinata will be coming back soon. Her squad is soon to come back from capturing the Lord of the Land of Fire's wife's cat. I do not know how many times new genin have had to rescue that cat."

"Ah." Hiashi said nodding, listening intently on the conversation. "Well, an overnight trip with Sasuke should whip those new genin into shape. I mean we all know how skilled Sasuke is. I wonder why he did not go into ANBU like Naruto…"

"Well…" Iruka said as Hiashi nodded.

Hiashi knew Sasuke's brother Itachi was captain of the ANBU before he slaughtered the clan. Hiashi guessed Sasuke would not want anything to remind him of Itachi, and with him being a former captain of the ANBU, it would be hard not to be reminded of it. Hiashi also knew that the Uchiha clan had founded the police force in the first place. Sasuke was proud of the Uchiha, so the police force was a natural fit for him. Nearly every Uchiha was in it before the massacre. Soon, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Iruka said.

"Oh, hello Iruka-sensei." Sakura said as she opened the door. "Oh, hello to you too Hyuuga Hiashi." Sakura said politely, although she had a note of annoyed disgust in her voice. "Hinata's squad is back. They found the cat. Kentaro had a few nasty scratches Hinata healed up quite nicely. They are ready for their next mission."

"Good." Iruka said. "Let Lady Tsunade know the mission will be ready soon. Have Hinata and her squad stay around here for a few minutes. I have someone to call over here."

"Oh that's good." Sakura said closing the door. "I'll let Hinata know."

"See you later Sakura!" Iruka said. As Sakura closed the door, Iruka turned to Hiashi. "I didn't tell her everything. I would hate to see the look on her face when I tell her Hinata is going to be on an overnight mission with her boyfriend. I am I correct in assuming she knows about the marriage plans?" Iruka asked.

"Yes." Hiashi said.

"I knew you were secretly trying to bring Sasuke and Hinata closer." Iruka said shaking his head. "However, after two major invasions in the past six years, I think the time is ripe for a combination of the Sharingan and Byakugan. In addition, Sasuke and Hinata would be cute together. Think about it. I remember she was the only girl who DID NOT obsess over him in the academy."

"I know." Hiashi said. "Well, let me know when you do get them going."

"I will send for Sasuke now." Iruka said as he sent for a messenger. "Don't worry Hiashi, I think this might work out after all."

"I hope so. For all involved. Anyway Iruka, I will be taking my leave now." Hiashi said as he left, shutting the door.

"Farewell, Hyuuga Hiashi." Iruka said as the door shut.

_(Page Break to Konoha Military Police force Headquarters.)_

"Uchiha!" Renji Yagami said as the messenger arrived. "You have a special messenger from the Hokage's office! Come out here right now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Sasuke sighed as he headed out. "Now what is it?"

"A messenger, from the Hokage's office." Renji Yagami said.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked turning to the messenger.

"Sir! I am ordered to tell you that you are requested to help train a new squad of genin in an overnight mission. You are to meet them as soon as possible; they are waiting for you at the Hokage's office." The messenger said as he saluted Sasuke and walked away.

"Sir?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Renji Yagami and saw him motion for him to leave.

"It's from higher up than me Uchiha; I can't say anything about it. Now go." He said.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he headed to the Hokage's office.

_What is it this time? Did Hiashi manage to make a mission where Hinata and I have to have kids and get married? I know that would be something he would do…_ Sasuke thought as he passed Ichiraku on the way to the Hokage's office. There he saw Naruto eating his usual ramen and giving him a look of utmost jealousy over Hinata. Naruto cracked his knuckles as Sasuke walked by._ That idiot will never get over this will he? I have little interest in Hinata. She is a nice person and all, but I do not like her like that. He is going to kill me by the time all of this is over. _ Sasuke looked at his feet, thinking of all what was going to happen and how things were being shook up all around him. There was no way to avoid it all, but he knew somehow, someway, things would work out._ If nothing else, I will restore the Uchiha clan. _ Sasuke thought with a little note of happiness, as if there was a positive aspect to having Sakura ripped away from him.

As he walked though the door of the Hokage's office, a familiar voice was heard. "Oh, Sasuke-kun is here!"

"Hinata? Your squad is the one I am helping train?" Sasuke said.

"I guess so." Hinata said.

"Sasuke! Hinata! You know the mission. You are requested to head out to the Forest of Death and train Hinata's new genin on how to fight better. Sasuke, you were called because the village feels you will be the best assistant to train these genin. No offence Hinata." Tsunade explained exasperated from her desk.

"No offence taken Lady Tsunade." Hinata bowed. "I have always thought Kentaro, Teppi, and Suguri needed something to increase their nerve."

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Sasuke will be a major help too. Now, go fetch your squad Hinata and take Sasuke with you. Now! Go!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Sasuke and Hinata said bowing as they left her office. Once outside, they walked to the academy grounds with an awkward silence. Hinata and Sasuke knew the real reason of this trip into the Forest of Death. They knew Hiashi had ordered it to push them together. He was hoping to create some chemistry under the guise of a mission. Just before they had gotten to the academy, Sasuke whispered something

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say Sasuke?" Hinata said.

"I was saying something about Sakura acting like she's on pins and needles lately. She spends a lot of time with Naruto trying to find a way out of our marriage. Don't take this the wrong way Hinata, I mean you are a wonderful kunochi, I respect your skills, but I couldn't imagine what being married to you would be like." Sasuke said. "I honestly don't want to marry you."

"Oh I understand." Hinata said as she turned the corner to the academy grounds. "I do not really want to marry you either. Especially knowing our father arranged it so the Byakugan and Sharingan would be combined. I hate seeming like some kind of breeding project for the village."

"It does sound rather like farm animal breeding, but have you ever wondered what it would be like it the Sharingan and Byakugan were combined?" Sasuke said. "360 degree vision and you can see what your opponent is going to do."

"And the Byakugan might cancel or at least slow down Sharingan induced blindness." Hinata said. Sasuke looked over at Hinata with a scandalous look. "Oh, father told me about that when I was over at the Hyuuga compound yesterday. There has been no Hyuuga who went blind due to ill effects of the Byakugan."

"That would be good." Sasuke said. _Well at least good now that I killed Itachi. Part of the reason I won was because he was nearly blind when I fought him._ Sasuke thought admitting the fact if Itachi was at full strength, he would not be there worrying about finding a way to keep Sakura with him. Once they reached the academy, Sasuke stood by the gate as Hinata went to meet up with her squad of genin. As he looked upon Hinata telling her, genin what toe expect out of this training mission, he could not help but smile. _You have to admit, she can hold her own pretty well. I could be the patriarch of a new Uchiha clan with an ocular power that cannot be surpassed. The Byakugan is stronger than the Sharingan. Maybe if the power was combined, genjutsu could be cast in nearly 360 degrees. Think of it._ Sasuke thought as Hinata walked over to him, with her team of genin in tow.

"Sasuke! Let's go." Hinata said as she motioned to him to follow her. "You know I can't handle Kentaro, Teppi, and Suguri all by myself in the Forest of Death. No way am I recommending them for the Chunin exams now."

"I understand." Sasuke nodded as he walked after her.

"What is Officer Uchiha Sasuke doing with us?" Kentaro said with a moan. "I didn't do anything."

"You never do." Teppi sighed.

"Well, Kentaro, I am here to help you guys improve your skills. Your sensei is good, but I can teach you some things that she cannot so well. Lady Tsunade herself asked for me to help you." Saskue said. _ Well, I cannot say to these kids 'your sensei and I are in an arranged marriage and her father is making us do this in an effort to get her to dump her soon-to-be Hokage boyfriend and get me to ditch my wonderful medic Nin girlfriend.' _ Sasuke thought as he walked up to the gate to the Forest of Death and opened the lock. "And as a member of the Konoha Military Police force, I have access to the Forest of Death beyond what your sensei has."

"Why are you doing this?" Suguri asked as she walked into the Forest of Death.

"A few years ago, I don't know if you would remember, but Konoha was invaded by Orochimaru and his henchmen and three years later invaded again by the Akatsuki. Both times, many good Nin were killed. The village decided to give our genin more nerve this way." Hinata sighed as Sasuke walked in behind her. "Isn't that right Sasuke?" Hinata said as she looked over him. He had a distant look on his face.

"Yes Hinata-chan." Sasuke said as he nodded. It was during the Akatsuki invasion of Konoha that he killed Itachi. Even though he was avenging his clan, Sasuke still could not live well with the fact. He had nightmares where he would in a sea of Itachi's blood and it would not come off of him. He never told anyone about it, but Sakura knew and Hinata could tell something was wrong. "Anyway, let's get on with this mission." Sasuke said as he led them on.

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? Sucky? If you read chapter 1, you would know that this is slightly AU and started before the truth about Itachi was out. So I figured, modify cannon to fit. In addition, anyone who knows their literature well will know the nightmare is similar to Lady Macbeth's in Macbeth. Anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and to review.**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm. **


	8. Chapter 7 Orochimaru!

**I do not own Naruto okay? Sorry for the late update, writer's block sucks you know and I have a sort of dedication to ****Between Love and Apathy**** and I am being hounded on ****Tak's Deadly Vengeance ****so this story had to take a backseat. I am sorry. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"I'm scared." Suguri said as she walked through the Forest of Death.

"Of course you would be." Kentaro laughed at her with Hinata smacking him on the back of the head.

"I told you to stop making fun of Suguri." Hinata scolded of Kentaro.

Hinata knew how Suguri felt well. She saw a lot of herself in Suguri. Suguri was just like she was when she was a genin herself. Although she would never admit it to the others, Suguri was her favorite of her students because she saw a lot of potential in her. Hinata knew she was most likely never going to be as talented as Neji was, but she knew she was improving more and more each day, even as a Jonin and sensei. As long as she did her best in training these new genin on how to be good shinobi, she would be proud.

"You deal with this kind of thing everyday huh?" Sasuke said. "I'm glad I didn't become a sensei then." He said with a slight smirk.

"It's not all bad." Hinata said sitting down next to Sasuke. "I feel so good knowing I have a hand in shaping Konoha's future." She smiled as she looked upon her genin. "I get to take these three children and make them into shinobi of great caliber. It's humbling really."

"Huh." Sasuke nodded. "Never thought of it like that before. I guess that's what made it so special for Kakashi-sensei huh."

"Kurenai-sensei told me that when I decided to become a sensei myself. I now see for myself what she really meant by that." Hinata smiled. Sasuke looked into her smile and blushed, looking away. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing… you just never called me Sasuke-kun to my face before." Sasuke said. _She has something to her, what it is I do not know…_ Sasuke thought as he looked upon Hinata's face.

"Well, either way this arrangement goes, you and I are going to be very close." Hinata sighed with a slight bit of remorse in her voice. "I appreciate your friendship, but I love Naruto so much and I…" She trailed off looking towards Suguri and Teppi yelling at Kentaro for being lazy. "I know father will stop at nothing. Maybe being married to you will not be so bad… Sakura and Naruto are…" She started to tear up a little. She knew Naruto was hanging out with Sakura more now and as much as Naruto said it was only to find a way to cancel out the marriage; Hinata could not help but be suspicious. She knew Naruto had a crush on Sakura when they were younger, and all their alone time together made Hinata worried. This was not a mission and she thought something would happen between Sakura and Naruto.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he saw her start to cry.

"Haven't you been worried that Sakura is falling in love with Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she wiped her eyes, trying to hide how she was feeling inside.

"No…" Sasuke lied with uncertainty.

Sasuke could not admit to Naruto that he was starting to fall in love with Hinata nor could Naruto do the same to him about Sakura. Sasuke had a suspicion Sakura was beginning to fall in love with Naruto, whether she knew it or not. Sakura would not be as apt to talking, nor would she say much when it came to what she was doing with Naruto. Sasuke was getting worried and he did not know if he should address it with Sakura or not. He also did not want to ask Hinata for her advice because that would push her over the edge of tears. _Sakura told me she had loved me for years before we got together. Why would she be falling in love with Naruto? I mean she told me so much he was annoying! What the hell is going on between my best friend and my girlfriend! _ Sasuke looked over to the new genin and said, "Well, it is getting dark, I suggest one of you three pick a guard for camp tonight." He said in his stern officer's voice brushing off his pants.

"Yes." Hinata said. "Officer Uchiha is right; you need to pick who is going to be on first watch tonight."

"Not it!" Kentaro said.

"Kentaro." Suguri and Teppi said.

"Come on guys!" Kentaro said.

"Majority rules. Kentaro has first watch then Teppi and then Suguri." Hinata said. "I will have final watch tonight. Suguri, can you please get us a fire going? Teppi, you, and Officer Uchiha are going to bring food and water to the camp."

"Okay." Teppi said walking over to Sasuke.

"He wants to join the police force when he is older, so that's why I suggested this." Hinata whispered when Sasuke looked over at her with a 'please why' look. "If you want to restore your clan, with whomever, you are going to have to learn to deal with kids." Hinata giggled as she waved them off.

"So, the great Uchiha Sasuke huh?" Teppi asked. "Ever think about Hokage huh?"

"Huh? Oh god no. Naruto would kill me." Sasuke said. "Besides, it's not my bag."

"Ah." Teppi said. "I heard the Uchiha clan was the ones who founded the police force."

"Yep." Sasuke said as they walked to a creek to fill up bamboo canteens to take back to the camp. "I guess I am restoring the Uchiha tradition."

"So why did Itachi kill the clan?" Teppi asked, causing Sasuke to drop his bamboo.

"Never mention that name again." Sasuke said. No matter what happened, the past was the past and he was never going to let the past ruin his life again. Having been used by Orochimaru before his escape back to Konoha was a reminder of how the past could lead to trouble. Itachi was a sore spot Sasuke would never let go of. It would always be with him no matter what. Sasuke grabbed his curse mark reminding himself of what could happen if he let the events of the past consume him again.

"I'm sorry officer Uchiha sir." Teppi bowed his head in shame. "I just admire you so much."

"Don't" Sasuke said bowing down at the creek gathering water. "You don't know all of what I have done to become the man I am now."

"You killed Itachi though! You're the ultimate avenger." Teppi said trying to make himself seem better in Sasuke's eyes.

"Just forget it. Hinata-sensei is waiting for us." Sasuke said walking back.

"Do you have a thing for Hinata-sensei?" Teppi asked right when they were back at camp.

"NO I DO NOT!" Sasuke yelled placing the water on the ground.

"Officer Uchiha is blushing!" Kentaro laughed. "I think he does like Hinata-sensei!"

"Sasuke…" Hinata blushed.

_(Page Break to Ichiraku Ramen)_

"So, how is the research on breaking the arrangement going Sakura?" Naruto asked breaking open some chopsticks to eat his ramen.

"Not so good." Sakura sighed. "The Third allowed it. I don't know what to do now."

"Damn." Naruto said picking up some ramen. "I fucking can't stand this!"

"I know, I know," Sakura sighed as she looked at her ramen. "Sasuke gets the woman you love and I …," She said as she began to cry, tears dropping into her ramen's broth.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said hugging her. He realized how trivial his rivalry was when he saw Sakura's pain. Of course, she would be in as much if not more pain over this than he would be. Sakura had been in love with Sasuke for as long as he could remember. Being angry over cheap rivalry was not appropriate at this moment. Sakura buried her face in her napkin wiping away her tears.

"I cannot talk to Sasuke-kun anymore. I don't know what to say, I mean I skirt the line when it comes to his clan, I do not want him to know too much, but I think he suspects something." Sakura cried onto Naruto's shoulder. She was losing Sasuke again. "Naruto!" She wailed as she cried into his chest. "I don't know what to do. I cannot stand the idea of Hinata marrying him. They did not have a choice! What am I going to do?"

Naruto stroked Sakura's hair with a growing guilt in his heart. For years, he had wanted all this time with Sakura to himself, his desire for her arose again. He did not know what to say to her. He loved Hinata, but his old love for Sakura was coming back to him. Naruto bit his lip and looked around. He could not understand how he was feeling, or why he was feeling it. _Calm down Naruto, Sakura is your friend and your best friend's girlfriend, do not do this!_ Naruto thought as he stroked Sakura's hair trying to calm her down and cheer her up. His old crush was making him uncomfortable. _Think of Hinata! Hinata! She is being loyal to you in the Forest of Death, holding out against Sasuke's charms. You can do that yourself…_Naruto thought as he looked upon Sakura. _But then again, whom do you want more? _Naruto's mind asked. _No, I love Hinata and Hinata alone. Sakura was a childhood crush. You are going to marry Hinata._

"I love you doing this for me." Sakura said. "I have to admit, you are more than a hyperactive brat."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said biting his lip. _Why did you have to say that?_

"If we cannot stop this marriage, I know you and I will be happy together." Sakura said sobbing, kissing his forehead.

"I love your friendship Sakura." Naruto said gulping. "I hope we stay that way."

Sakura was taken aback but she understood by the look on his face he was just as conflicted as she was. She could tell Naruto was beginning to fall for her, as she was he. Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes then quickly looked away. "We can't be falling for each other. I love Sasuke and you are in love with Hinata."

"I know, but what are we going to do to save them from the arranged marriage?" Naruto sighed.

"I don't know…" Sakura said.

_(Page break back to the Forest of Death.)_

Sasuke looked back to Hinata who was watching over her team while Teppi was in charge of the watch. "I'm sorry for what Teppi may have said to upset you. I hope you won't hold it against us."

"No, it's not his fault." Sasuke said. "He didn't know."

"I know, but I should have told him." Hinata said.

"Sasuke! Hinata-sensei!" Teppi said as he yelled out. "Orochimaru!"

Sasuke looked in horror. He had lead Orochimaru off over 8 years before. Now that he saw the Sanin, again he was shocked. He had thought Orochimaru was not going to hunt him down, but after losing his five best subordinates in the process and failing to obtain his prized Sharingan, Sasuke should have known Orochimaru would come back for him but he never knew it was going to be this late. Sasuke stood up and shoved Hinata and her squad behind him, motioning for her to stay behind. "I'll take care of him." Sasuke said.

"I'll help you." Hinata said, activating her Byakugan. "BYAKUGAN!" She yelled. "Teppi, Kentaro, Suguri go summon the ANBU and all able bodied shinobi. We'll hold him off for you."

"But…" Suguri yelled as she headed to the gate.

"Don't worry about us." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan. Hinata took a glance over at Sasuke. Something different was happening in his eyes. She had seen his Sharingan many a time before, the only time she had seen them acting like this was when she had found him after he had killed Itachi. Hinata worried something may have been wrong with Sasuke. She knew it was not the time to ask, but to trust in Sasuke's skills. Hinata had begun to work her gentle fist technique when she heard the genin open the gate to the forest.

"OH MY GOD OROCHIMARU IS IN THE FOREST OF DEATH ATTACK OFFICER UCHIHA AND HINATA-SENSEI!" Kentaro yelled as he ran past Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto looked up; he knew he had to summon all of ANBU with him. He pulled a signal flare out and sent it in the air. Sakura headed after him to the forest. She knew this was not going to end well but she also had faith that the four of them could at least hold Orochimaru until the other ANBU had come in to help them out. _This is not like how it was before; we are all Jonin and Naruto's nearly Hokage. We can fight._

Meanwhile, Hinata was helping Sasuke fight off Orochimaru. _Come on guys, get ANBU here soon._ She thought as she yelled "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"

"You will pay for what you did to me!" Sasuke yelled. "Phoenix Flame Jutsu!"

"We're here!" Sakura and Naruto yelled as they landed beside Sasuke and Hinata.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled."Rasangan!"

"This will not be so easy." Orochimaru said as he jumped up to a higher branch. "Memories huh? We first met here. You have a new friend. Sasuke's girlfriend, the Hyuuga?"

"Oh no, this is not going to go well…" Sakura said.

"HINATA IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto yelled as a red chakra began to flow out from him.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes knowing something powerful was coming up. Last time he felt like this was in his fight against Itachi. His eyes began to change. Orochimaru jumped up and headed behind Sasuke. "So, you are mine!" He yelled grabbing Sasuke's shoulder.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled.


	9. Chapter 8 Fight!

**If you don't know by now that I do not own Naruto, you have problems. I am sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, but hey I am, so just enjoy the story. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled turning to Orochimaru.

"Oh you cannot work that Sharingan all too well without my curse mark. Remember when you fought Itachi and used it. I do believe that that Haruno medic has tried to heal it. What about Tsunade-hime? She heals it better than your pathetic girlfriend?" Orochimaru taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled.

"Control yourself! Calm down! Don't go overboard!" Sakura yelled towards Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Get Hinata's team out of here and make sure they are safe!"

"But…but…but… you guys are going to need my help in fighting Orochimaru!" Sakura pleaded.

"Do it! Do it for me Sakura-chan!" Hinata said. "I'll look after Sasuke and Naruto for you but I need you with your medic ninja skills to keep my team safe. Who knows what they could get themselves into in the forest? I need you to tend to any wounds that they may have!"

"Hinata?" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun?" She asked looking over at them. The last things she wanted to do was leave them alone when they were fighting against someone like Orochimaru. She wanted to help them.

Naruto, who by this point in the fight was heading into sage mode, and summoning his Nine Tails Chakra, turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, someone has to look after Hinata's team. You heard how Teppi is! And what about poor little Suguri?" He asked.

"But I want to help you fight Orochimaru!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-cha, listen to me!" Hinata said. "Sasuke is going to exhaust himself using that Sharingan of his in this fight! I can use my Byakugan and the Hyuuga style to attack Orochimaru's chakra and weaken him so Sasuke and Naruto don't get hurt. However, I need you to make sure that my team is okay! Do you understand me?"

"Okay." Sakura nodded. While she was not thrilled about having to leave the battle, she knew what Hinata needed for her to do. It wasn't fair to the genin to leave them alone. Sakura headed through the forest, looking for any sign of Hinata's genin. She looked down and saw foot prints in the mud that were about the size of Teppi and Suguri's. Following them, she came to the fence at the edge of the forest and saw Teppi and Suguri standing there with looks of pure terror on their faces. Sakura headed over to them and gave the both of them a hug. Teppi looked a little more confident while he held a scared Suguri crying into his chest.

"We failed the test huh?" Suguri asked of Sakura looking up into her eyes, wiping tears from her own.

"I think you will have an exception made for this case." Sakura said hugging Suguri.

"Is Officer Uchiha and Hinata-sensei doing a good job against that creepy snake transvestite guy?" Teppi asked.

"They are doing the best they can. Not to mention the Future Hokage, Naruto is helping them as well." Sakura said. She could not leave Naruto out of the conversation; it would just be too unfair to him to discredit any possible help he may contribute to the fight. "Do you guys know where Kentaro is?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Probably getting ramen at Ichiraku…" Teppi sighed rolling his eyes.

"Anyone hurt?" Sakura said bending down to look at Hinata's genin.

Meanwhile, back in the Forest of Death, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto were working together to help defeat Orochimaru. Sasuke had Orochimaru cornered, but he was fighting off the effects of the Sharingan, staying a few moves ahead of Sasuke.

"You know that Sharingan of yours is weak without my curse mark… come back to me Sasuke…" Orochimaru taunted.

"Go fuck yourself asshole." Sasuke yelled. "I am still haunted by what you did to me before I left you."

"Did it make you stronger?" Orochimaru said.

"I made myself stronger. I was the one who killed Itachi. Not you. AMATERASU!" Sasuke yelled, trapping Orochimaru in a wall of black flames.

Hinata and Naruto were standing by the edge of the flames, desperate to see what was going on and find a way that they could help Sasuke. Naruto was now being surrounded by red chakra flowing all around him. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata looked within the wall of flames to see the fight that was going on in front of them. She saw that Sasuke had increased his chakra flow and most of it was to his eyes to perform the strong yet strenuous jutsus that Mangekyou Sharingan could do. While Hinata looked over at Orochimaru, she could tell he was hardly using any chakra at all and there was plenty in reserve that he could use against Sasuke. And from the amount that wasn't being used, she knew that if Orochimaru really wanted to, he could deal a fatal blow to Sasuke. It was with this information she decided to try and find some way to use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms jutsu to turn the odds to Sasuke's favor. Running towards the black flame, she tried to jump across it to help Sasuke.

"Are you nuts Hinata-chan?" Naruto yelled. "Those are Amaterasu flames that will burn anything."

"But we have to help Sasuke!" Hinata said.

"I know." Naruto said. "But we have to think about this."

Hinata looked at the flames, then to the Nine-Tails Chakra around Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as a single tail began to form around him in the chakra.

"With that chakra, can you get through those flames?" She asked backing away from the black flames.

"Yeah I can." Naruto roared.

"Well I need you to expand your chakra around me and get me through those black flames." Hinata explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"My Hyuuga Style jutsu and Byakugan can help Sasuke be able to defeat Orochimaru. If all three of us are attacking, Orochimaru won't stand a chance."

"Good idea!" Naruto yelled. "Grab on! I learned to control this so it only hurts those I intend it to. You should be okay." He explained.

"Let's go!" Hinata said as she grabbed onto Naruto's back. She held her breath in anticipation as Naruto leaped across the Amaterasu flames and into the fight. Hinata rolled off and got into a position and stance so she could perform the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms with her Byakugan activated. She spun around and started to attack Orochimaru's chakra points, thus turning off parts of his chakra flow. Feeling his chakra start to be cut off, he turned around and saw Hinata attacking him. He took a few steps towards her in a menacing fashion.

"Now you have done it you fucking scumbag!" Naruto said as he took a swipe at Orochimaru.

"Naruto look out!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Orochimaru attack Naruto. "Phoenix Flame Jutsu!"

Hinata then did a rotation spin of chakra to help deflect the flames away from her and back towards Orochimaru. One of the fireballs happened to hit him in the stomach causing him to fall back to the ground near Hinata's feet. "Why hello there." She said as she took a step and started to use the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms jutsu on him, moving around so she could attack him, but he could not attack her.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Naruto said as he punched Orochimaru in the stomach. However, instead of being defeated, he got back up, acting like he was just winded.

"Nice work Hyuuga, Nine Tails." Orochimaru said smirking at Hinata and Naruto. "But I can close your power better than little Miss Hyuuga can do to me." Orochimaru's hand started to glow with a purple chakra and thrust it at Naruto's stomach. "Sealing jutsu!"

"Ugh!" Naruto said falling back onto a branch.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Hinata yelled.

"Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke yelled as he plunged Orochimaru into a nightmare world. "Well here we are. Feels good to be on the giving end as to receiving end for once." Sasuke said with a psychotic manner to his voice to Orochimaru.

"Where the hell did you put me?" Orochimaru yelled.

"Tsukuyomi." Sasuke said simply. "Time, space, physical mass, all are under my control."

Orochimaru looked around and saw the horrid of the world that Sasuke had put him in. It nearly rivaled what Itachi had done to him all those years ago. He was flat on his back on a large rock in a sea of fire and lava all around him. The rock had pointy, knife-like edges that just pushed into his back slightly. There were chains that strapped him to the rock as lava that came over him like waves. Sasuke in the Tsukuyomi walked over with a naginata and stood over Orochimaru with a menacing face. He then lifted the naginata up and slipped the blade into the shoulders repeatedly slowly. "AHHHHHHHH!" Orochimaru yelled.

"So you know; it will be nothing but this for the next seventy-two hours. Nothing will save you now." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile in the real world, Hinata took the break from fighting to tend to Naruto. She had learned some basic medical ninjutsu when she was training to become a sensei, so she started to try and heal Naruto. Having the demon suddenly sealed in him when he was controlling the use of it had to be a real strain on Naruto and she knew what kind of damage that might do to him. _Sasuke-kun please finish Orochimaru off… Naruto needs medical attention as soon as possible and this fight dragging out cannot be very good for him._ Hinata thought as she looked over at the collapsed body of Orochimaru and Sasuke standing there just staring Orochimaru down. "Please Naruto… heal… heal…" Hinata whispered as she looked down at Naruto's semi-conscious form, pleading to some higher power for mercy to be show and help to be given to her and Naruto. Tears began to swell up in her eyes crying at what was going on. One of those tears fell down onto Naruto's face and he began to stir.

"Ugghh… Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he got up and kissed her on the cheek. "You really helped me there."

"I hope Sasuke does well…" Hinata said.

"He will. I know he will." Naruto said. All of a sudden, Orochimaru gave a cry out and fell over collapsing, unconscious.

"You have now been punished like you should have been a long time ago." Sasuke said as he gasped falling to the ground. He then pulled a kunai out of his pouch and stabbed in in Orochimaru's heart. "That is for good measure…" He said as he fell unconscious.

Hinata ran over and checked his pulse. "Oh good he's still alive, but he needs medical attention now. I wish we had Sakura-chan here."

Naruto groaned as he got up and walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body and looked at him. "You need to go and get some help bad. I don't know if he can make it without serious attention. Get Sakura and call the medical corps. I will look after him while you go get help. I cannot let Sasuke die here alone. UGHHHHHH!" Naruto groaned as he lay on top of Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Go get help. Now."

Hinata then followed the direction that Sakura went before the fight began. She followed her trail to the edge of the forest. _Where the heck could they be? Sakura could not have gotten too far from here…_ Hinata said as she leaped from tree to tree, following the footprints in the ground. _Did they leave the forest? _ She asked herself as she saw the trail go on and on. She looked at the fence and saw Sakura looking after Teppi and Suguri. Landing near Sakura, Hinata got up and saluted Sakura.

"I need you to go back to where we were in the forest and treat Naruto and Sasuke. They suffered some substantial injuries and I need you to treat them while I go summon the medical corps." Hinata explained as Suguri gasped.

"What about Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"Knocked into deep unconsciousness and most likely he has been killed by Sasuke." Hinata said.

"I got you Hinata." Sakura said as she headed back into the forest.

Hinata took her genin and looked around. "Where is Kentaro?" She asked.

"Here I am!" Kentaro said.

Hinata placed her hands in her face and turned to her genin. She motioned for the team to head to the Hokage's mansion to report what happened and to summon ANBU and the medical corps to the Forest of Death. What was going to happen to Naruto and Sasuke now? Was Orochimaru really dead? How was her genin affected by this encounter in the woods? She lead them along as the sped through the village, and to the Hokage's mansion. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade." Hinata said bowing, motioning for her genin to do the same. There has been an incident in the forest of Death. Orochimaru has been capture, presumed dead and Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are injured. We need a team of medical ninja and ANBU right away."

Tsunade gasped. "I will meet you in the hospital, Shizune summon the medical corps and ANBU!"

"Yes Mi Lady!" Shizune said.

"Where is Sakura Haruno?" Tsunade asked.

"Providing first aid." Hinata said.

"Good." Tsunade said. "We have someone there." Tsuande sighed sitting back in her chair.

**How was that? Good? Bad? Boring? Let me know in a review. I know not much romantic drama went on here, but this was mostly a fight chapter. Anyway, remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. I won't know how you feel about it unless you review. I am sorry for the late update; this is just how it happened. I don't like it too much but it keeps the story going. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	10. Chapter 9: Jealousy

**I do not own Naruto okay? Sorry for the long wait on the update on this one, but I had writer's block for so long on this one. I am very distracted on what I update and when. I am sorry. Anyway, enough apologizing, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Sakura had made her way to the Hokage's mansion with panic on her mind. Hinata was trying to find where all her genin had went to. She had a good idea but she needed to know where they were, this could be a real emergency. She was heading to the forest where Naruto and Sasuke were over the corpse of Orochimaru. Once she was there, she performed basic first aid on Naruto and Sasuke. Because of Naruto's ability to heal quickly due to the Nine-tailed Fox, he was able to come to a basic state of consciousness. He was watching over Sasuke and Orochimaru, ready to attack and defend if need be. He sent Sakura back to get the help that was needed. She ran into Tsunade's office to find Hinata there already reporting on what happened.

"Okay, I understand." Tsunade said looking at Hinata. She looked over and saw Sakura heading into the door. "Sakura, take a medic team and go to Sasuke and Naruto in the woods. I'll keep Shizune in the hospital instead. I am glad to hear that Naruto is well enough to keep an eye out on the situation. Hinata informed me of the situation that is going on. I trust you know where they are and can lead ANBU medics there, correct?" 

"Yes I do." Sakura said bowing to Tsunade. "I am also here to inform you that Naruto, while badly injured from using his Nine-tails chakra, is conscious enough to help hold off any possible danger until we get there."

"Excellent. But waste no time. Who knows what can happen if medical attention is not brought soon." Tsunade said. Hinata made to follow Sakura out to the Forest of Death when Tsunade stopped her. "No, not you Hinata. I need you here with your team."

"But…but…but I was the last one out there!" Hinata pleaded. "I was the one who paralyzed Orochimaru's chakra!"

"I know this. However, when Sakura came back and reported on the damage, I knew we needed our best. Naruto is badly burned and fighting to keep conscious while keeping an eye on Orochimaru and Sasuke. Sasuke can hardly move himself. Somehow the Sharingan weakened him so much, even with him being a true heir to it, unlike Kakashi, he can hardly do anything." Tsunade explained.

"But why am I still here?" Hinata pleaded. "I told my team to stay in one spot, preferably the training grounds on the other side of the Village till I say it is okay. They should be able to handle themselves!"

Tsunade sighed and placed her hands on her desk. She knew all about Orochimaru from their days growing up, he was one of the Saninn after all. Orochimaru had dabbled so much with forbidden jutsu that it was uncertain if he could ever really die. That was part of the reason that Tsunade had wanted Hinata in the village. She was the sensei to a new group of genin and memories from the last time Konoha was attacked rang fresh in Tsunade's mind. The Akatsuki attack that enabled Sasuke to kill Itachi had started a lot like the situation they were in now. Kakashi had run into one of the paths of the leader, Pein, while in the Forest of Death. Pein had feigned death and when Kakashi was convinced that Pein was "dead" Kakashi left to report it. Pein had then made way for the rest of the Akatsuki to come right into Konoha. It was a long and strenuous battle, but fortunately Konoha won the fight. The village still kept eyes on Orochimaru through Jiraiya's old contacts, but it seemed he wasn't making a move. It was suspicious, but it seemed that Orochimaru wasn't doing anything to take control of Konoha. Now it seemed like he came back to recapture Sasuke and attack Konoha. Being dead could very well be an act. Hinata was good with children, so when the possible evacuation of the civilians began, she was the one to be in charge of it. That was why Tsunade kept her behind.

"You know why you were chosen to be a sensei" Tsunade asked.

"Kurenai-sensei said it was because I had a knack with children. I mean I babysat her son with Shikamaru all the time." Hinata said.

"Exactly. Iruka wasn't so sure you could handle it, but Kurenai told me otherwise. She practically wanted to b eat up Iruka when he disagreed. A sensei needs to be able to connect with the genin in a way that will motivate them. Encourage them. And you do that. Very well I might add." Tsunade said. "I have dispatched ANBU with Sakura to handle Orochimaru. However, I don't know if this is a trap or not. Because of your skills with children, if Orochimaru does attack you will be needed to evacuate the civilians and children. Understand?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Hinata bowed. "I do now. I just wanted to help Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun so bad."

"I understand, but don't worry, they are in good hands. I taught Sakura myself." Tsunade said. "Now go to your team and go to the Academy to await further orders."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Hinata said bowing and leaving Tsunade's office.

Meanwhile, Sakura was leading the rest of the ANBU squad assigned to follow her to the spot in the Forest of Death where Sasuke and Naruto were laying exhausted from the battle. Naruto was barely conscious, keeping a stern eye on Orochimaru, to make sure he was still really dead. He knew that if he wasn't he was going to make an attack on Sasuke and take him back to the Sound Village. Sasuke had used up most of his chakra and energy and pretty much passed out unconscious. Because of his ability to now control most of the Nine-tail's chakra within him, he was able to heal fast and use it to stay conscious long enough for help to arrive. Naruto got up with great difficulty and held a kunai at his side. He scanned the woods around, looking for any help or any threats. Orochimaru and Sasuke's bodies were still lying down where they collapsed on the branches of the trees. Sasuke's chest was rising with each breath while Orochimaru's was not. A few footsteps were heard to the west. He held up the kunai, ready to attack.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Stand down! I brought an ANBU squad."

"Thank goodness…" Naruto said. He then began to rock back and forth. His eyes were drooping and he looked like he was going to pass back out again.

Sakura had went over to Naruto and Sakura and started to perform basic first aid and life saving techniques. Sasuke was unconscious but breathing so she flung him over her shoulder and turned to Naruto. He looked like he was going to pass out if he didn't get help. She laid Sasuke down carefully; knowing that he was in good hands, his health was steady, even if he was unconscious and began to tend to Naruto. A fellow medic came over and tried to help Sakura tend to Naruto.

"I have Naruto; I need you to take Sasuke back to the village!" Sakura said as she made a green glow of chakra come from her hands as she turned back to Naruto and began to heal his burns that covered his body.

"Yes mam!" the medic said as he lifted Sasuke over his shoulder and carried Sasuke back to the village.

"Take Orochimaru's body back with you. I don't need a corpse here messing up my work." Sakura ordered as four ANBU members took one of Orochimaru's limbs and headed back to the village. "Make sure that the Black ops examine his body. Lady Tsunade wants to examine him and see what all he has done to his body and determine how the curse marks work."

"Yes mam!" The ANBU black ops officers said as they headed back to Konoha.

Sakura turned back to Naruto and tended to his wounds. He began to stir awake again. "Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome." Sakura said, with tears of relief and joy coming to her eyes. "I am so glad that you are okay. I couldn't be happier."

Naruto sat up and looked around. "Where did Orochimaru go?"

"Sasuke killed him. I am sure you know." Sakura said sitting back and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I lead ANBU here and they are taking him back to Black Ops Intelligence so they can hopefully learn from him, well his body anyway, how the curse marks work and how we can remove it from Sasuke."

"That's good." Naruto said. He slumped back down. It was obvious that Naruto was still weak from having to use the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra. Sakura pulled his arm over her shoulder and turned to him.

"Do you think you can make it with me back to the village?" Sakura asked.

"As long as you help me. I don't think I can make it back on my own, but if you help, I can go back." Naruto said. Sakura slowly began to jump from tree to tree, making sure that Naruto was steady and that he could carry himself, even with her help. They jumped from tree to tree, heading back to the village in silence. "Where is Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"Back at the village." Sakura said. "Lady Tsunade wanted her there in case Orochimaru was just feigning death and actually attacked the village."

"Hinata's good with kids…" Naruto said. "I'm terrible."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked. Was the fear of the arranged marriage showing in Naruto? Did he think that he was actually going to lose Hinata to Sasuke? Sakura turned to Naruto and looked him in the face. "Where did you get such an idea? Konohamaru idolized you!"

"Yeah, but when she was watching Kurenai's son, he just freaked out and ran scared from me. No one had told him about the demon in me either. It was as if I just scare kids." Naruto sighed. He had talked with Hinata for the longest time about possibly starting a family. It was this idea that made her suggest that Naruto come with her when she went to babysit for Kurenai. Every time Naruto came over, it took Hinata and Shikamaru an extra hour at times to get the young boy to bed.

"Oh that's just one kid." Sakura said trying to cheer Naruto up. He was not acting like himself. She was certain it was just exhaustion from the battle, but she could not be sure.

"Yeah but it was the way he was scared that worried me." Naruto sighed. "And Hinata is a natural mother. I would be a horrible father."

"No, no, no" Sakura said. "That is a total lie; you are just delirious from the stress of the battle is all."

"Maybe. But whatever happens, Hinata deserves the chance to be the best mother that she can be. I am scared that it may not be me who fathers the beautiful children she will have." Naruto said.

_When did Naruto get so fatherly? When did he want kids so bad? Is this because we have not yet found a good enough case to present the Village Elders with to annul the agreement? Did Hiashi say something to him? Maybe the brat is maturing after all…_ Sakura thought as she jumped with Naruto down outside the fence and headed back to the hospital. Sakura led him to the Emergency department where Shizune had been waiting for them. Sasuke was lying in a bed on the other side of the emergency room with Hinata standing over him worried.

"Any news yet?" Sakura said running over to Hinata.

"No." Hinata said. "Shizune did some tests, but she thinks that after using the Sharingan so much, he may have done some damage to his eyes."

"Oh no!" Sakura said. "How come Hyuugas don't have issues with their visual jutsus?" Sakura asked looking at Hinata as if Sasuke losing his sight would somehow be her fault.

"Don't you know?" Hinata yelled. "We are born with the eyes, the Uchihas grow into it, and so we are already handling the extra chakra going to our eyes! If you are going to blame anyone, it certainly isn't me."

"But then he will want you to have his kids so they don't go blind!" Sakura said running at Hinata. Naruto was already hinting that he was going to be happy seeing a man like Sasuke father Hinata's kids and Sasuke was a man who wanted the best to restore his clan. Hinata had a bloodline that anyone would love to have and Sakura was just the member of an average clan that had no special skills or anything like the Byakugan. If Sasuke was going to make the choice based mainly off who could provide a stronger blood for the potential child, he was going to choose Hinata any day. Shizune jumped out and grabbed Sakura before she could attack Hinata.

"Calm down!" Shizune said. "I know you are under a lot of stress and you are worried Sasuke won't love you anymore, but calm yourself down! Naruto needs help, and he needs it now! I am busy tending to Sasuke now. I thought you cared about both of these young men. Take care of Naruto!"

"Fine." Sakura said as she headed back to Naruto who was sitting in a bed moaning in pain.

"Don't blame her. You may push Sasuke into her arms if you do." Naruto said feebly

Sakura pulled out some ointments and rubbed it over Naruto's wounds. Maybe he was right. Hinata did care about Sasuke, even before they knew they were going to be married. It wasn't either of their faults that they were in this situation. Naruto was more important to her right now. He needed medical attention that she could provide. Sakura looked over at Sasuke's bed and scowled at the fact Hinata was there by his side. _They are just friends…they are just friends…they are just friends…._ Sakura kept thinking as she rubbed the ointment into Naruto's burns.

"Calm down! You are hurting me!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry. For some reason I thought you were Hinata." Sakura said.

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Slow? Let me know in a review. I won't know if you don't tell me. I know it isn't very good, but I am going to get back into this. It seems that Sakura is getting a little jealous. Is stress and worry getting to her? Well remember to read, well you just did, and review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**AKA**

**Realm.**


	11. Chapter 10: Changing Hearts

**Do I really need to say by the 11****th**** chapter of this story that I do not own Naruto, okay? After getting such a good response on my last chapter, I got to updating this faster. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Hinata looked over Sasuke with concern. She had been in that fight with Orochimaru with him and knew that he had put the most effort into it out of all of them put together. While she didn't know the full extent of the curse mark Orochimaru had put on him, she knew enough from what he had told her to know Sasuke hated it. He was even choosing assignments that were beneath his skill level so there would be little to no reason for him to get into a situation where he would lose control of the curse on him. Hinata had told Sasuke he had the talent to go ANBU with Naruto but he refused. The reason that he gave was that Itachi was in ANBU so he couldn't face it, but she could tell that it was not the real reason he went beyond what he did.

"You can go now Hinata," Sakura said as to rush Hinata from Sasuke. "Naruto has to be observed. I am here, so if either guy improves or gets worse, I'll make sure to let you know."

"Oh, thank you so much Sakura-chan." Hinata said bowing to Sakura. She then turned and left the hospital room.

Sakura growled to herself and looked at Sasuke's shoulder. Tsunade had a theory that when Orochimaru died, the curse mark would do one of two things. One of them was that it would kill the cursed individual or the other theory was that the mark would disappear and the curse would be broken. The only other known cursed individual in Konoha was Anko Mitarashi and she was in the Land of Waves on a mission, so her mark could not be examined. However, there was no word from the rest of her team, so she wasn't dead, at least to what Sakura knew. Sasuke had looked a lot like her did the last time he overused his Sharingan. She picked up the cloth over his eyes and remoistened it. He couldn't open his eyes for fear of causing even more damage. _I sure hope he doesn't hold anything against me…_ Sakura thought. While he sure as hell couldn't see, Sasuke sure could hear and he may have heard the outburst she had towards Hinata. It wasn't really her fault about the situation and Sasuke would know that.

"Any improvements?" Tsunade asked as she walked in and checked on Sasuke's vitals.

"No. Everything is the same. He's stabilized, so that should be a plus." Sakura said. Then she was reminded that Anko had the same mark as Sasuke. "Any news about Mitarashi Anko?"

"Not yet." Tsunade said as she looked over Sasuke. "She was on an A-rank mission and was to maintain silence with the village. We won't know until she returns if she felt anything with her curse mark." Tsunade added as she adjusted the amount of medicine Sasuke was to get in the IV drip.

"Okay." Sakura sighed. She had hoped that she could get an idea of how Sasuke would be affected by the curse and maybe see if there was any connection. Sakura looked again at Sasuke's shoulder. She always checked it, knowing what was going on. "Is it possible that the curse will always be with him? Or that each curse is different? Anko was one of Orochimaru's students and one of the first cursed."

"Yes, but it is the effects of each curse that is different. They have many of the same properties but they affect the victim is different. From what we gathered from Orochimaru's corpse-" Tsunade started to explain when Sakura interrupted her.

"You mean he is actually dead?" Sakura said ecstatically.

"Yes, he is really dead. The kunai Sasuke drove into his heart sealed his fate. Then again if not for the chakra disruption that Hinata was able to do thanks to her Hyuuga style cut off any way for him to do some forbidden jutus and come back to life." Tsunade said.

_Hinata gets all the attention doesn't she? Just because she was born into a clan with a kekkei genkai and they have all their own styles that no one else can do, she is so great…_ Sakura thought as she noticed Tsunade staring at her with a peculiar look on her face.

"Oh… that's great that she was able to help Sasuke kill Orochimaru." Sakura said covering up her jealousy. "But what about Kabuto?" Sakura asked thinking about Orochimaru's partner in crime.

"That's the lucky part." Tsunade smiled. "The Land of Waves has him captured and it is Anko's team's mission to kill him." Tsunade said.

"Kill him?!" Sakura yelled. She as stunned that Tsunade would just have someone killed, that she wouldn't carry out a trial.

"He's too dangerous Sakura." Tsunade said bowing her head. "He did all those sick experiments that killed all those innocent people. You know as well as I do that he would just keep up Orochimaru's work. Remember how he betrayed the Leaf in the first Chunin exams you took?"

Sakura paused and looked down at Sasuke. She wasn't sure of having Kabuto killed right away but she remembered what all happened to Sasuke at Kabuto and Orochimaru's hands all those years ago. Then, each time the images of Orochimaru placing the curse on Sasuke came into her head. Then each time the images changed from Sasuke to random children with the curse being placed on them in turn. While it was Orochimaru who ultimately placed the curse on the victims, it was Kabuto who made them. Kabuto was the one who tried to ally with them as a trap for Sasuke. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto made Sasuke suffer; they were the ones who haunted him, even after he killed Itachi. They were why Sasuke had to hold his skills back. They were why he would never allow himself to move past a mere police officer and why there was an encroaching depression falling on him. And she knew he was not the only victim. The Sound Ninja Four who kidnapped him so long ago were victims, Kimimaru, and the three members of Sasuke's old Team Hebi were used by Orochimaru and Kabuto for their own goals.

"I don't think those marks will ever fully disappear." Tsunade said looking again at Sasuke's shoulder. "But it will fade to that of a slight scar or birthmark. It won't be as visible."

"That's good." Sakura said. She then turned her head and saw Naruto lying on the bed next to her. "How is Naruto coming along?

Tsunade walked over past Sasuke's bed and looked at Naruto. She smiled as she looked at Naruto. He was already sitting up in his bed. He was reading a manga when Tsunade took his vitals and looked over to see how his burns were healing. It was almost as if she could see Kushina coming out in him. "You're so much like your mother, Naruto" Tsunade said. "I couldn't keep her still while she healed either."

"I have no time to be sick in bed!" Naruto moaned. "Can't you at least get me better reading material than this manga!? I've read it like five times!"

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled. "You know Lady Tsunade knows what she is talking about!"

"Now Sakura, calm down. He's making good progress so I can give him some ANBU briefs. The chief wants him to keep up with what's been going on." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I'm tired of reading this!" Naruto whined putting the manga on the floor while Sakura smacked him.

Meanwhile, after giving her students the day off, Hinata headed down to the Yaminaka Flower Shop to see if Ino was in. Hinata never had too much time talking with her, but from what she knew from when she did talk to her, she was an expert in dealing with the affairs of love. "Hello?" Hinata said walking into the flower shop. "Is Ino-Chan here?" she asked.

"Oh hey!" Ino said waving from behind the counter. "I haven't seen you here in a very long while Hinata!"

"Yeah…" Hinata said putting her hand behind her shoulder. This was going to be very tough to talk about. She didn't tell her closest friends let alone Ino. "I have a guy problem that I think you may be able to help me with."

"Sure, I can help you with anything you need." Ino smiled as she walked out from behind the counter. "Have a seat." She said as she carried a stool from the back of the room and beside the counter. Ino then walked behind the counter and turned to Hinata. "It's a slow day here anyway. I have plenty of time to talk with you. You should stop by more often anyway."

Hinata sat down on the stool and sighed. It was hard enough for her to admit to herself that she was having feelings for Sasuke, but to explain this to Ino as going to be very tough to do. _She is pretty much Konoha's resident expert on things like this, so I don't need to feel bad about this._ Hinata thought as she sighed and then said, "Ino, I have a problem…" She looked down at her feet.

"Oh go on, I promise I won't tell anyone about it if you don't want me to. Your secrets are safe with me." Ino said placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Okay…" Hinata said as she took a breath and closed her eyes. "As you know, I've been with Naruto for years now but recently I found out that I am in an arranged marriage to Sasuke that is going to happen this December."

"And? Are you trying to force feelings for him? Forcing yourself to not love Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Let me finish please…" Hinata sighed. "Well I got to know Sasuke more through this. I mean I knew him okay through Naruto but not that well as a person. While Naruto and Sakura are looking for a legal case to present to the elders to annul the marriage…"

"Well that is great!" Ino said. "With Sakura's brains she and Naruto are bound to find something to annul it!"

"Yeah, you would think that but so far no luck." Hinata said. "Well the more I am talking to him, the more I am relating to Sasuke. Recently, I have been umm… having…umm…."Hinata blushed bright red. This was one subject she had a hard time talking about.

"Go ahead and say it, we're not little genin anymore. We are all adults here." Ino smiled. "There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I have been having dreams of a sexual nature with Sasuke. When I was in the Forest of Death fighting Orochimaru with Naruto and Sasuke and, while I was scared for the both of them, I cared more about Sasuke than I did Naruto. I mean I was enraged that Orochimaru was going after Sasuke and I just went in there with the intent to kill. I don't know what is coming over me. I mean I had a crush and feelings for Naruto for years now, and we are together thinking about marriage and a family of our own. Then I find out I am engaged to Sasuke and I start getting feelings for him! What is wrong with me?" Hinata yelled putting her hands on the counter in front of Ino in desperation.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Ino said. "You are just simply falling out of love with Naruto and into love with Sasuke. I know what that is like. I mean I used to be over the moon for Sasuke, but then something came over me and I did not see what I used to see in him anymore. It was as if the bad boy charm that pulled me in was gone. It was then I saw more in Chouji than I did Sasuke. Now, I am having the most fulfilling relationship of my life. Sometimes childhood crushes don't last. Your heart changes as you get older. What you love when you are little does not always stay with you."

"So you are saying I basically outgrew Naruto?" Hinata gasped. The idea that she could simply outgrow a man like a pair of shoes was appalling. It made the relationship seem like less important.

"It is not like that at all." Ino said appalled. "You know how you find some things childish that you held to the gospel truth back when you are younger, well relationships are like that. What you value changes, so the person you will want to be with will change. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Are you ashamed of the fact you no longer believe in demons anymore?"

"No." Hinata said.

"Are you ashamed of the fact you no longer ignorant of how the rain falls from the sky?" Ino asked.

"No." Hinata said.

"Then that is the same thing. Your mind grows and you should not be ashamed of the fact that you got older and your horizons expanded. Your heart is your own and you should not feel bad about that." Ino explained.

"Oh. Thanks for the insight." Hinata said getting up and heading out the door. She headed to her apartment turning over what Ino had told her in her mind. Was it true that she simply just outgrew Naruto and now Sasuke had what she wanted and needed in a partner? But then again, Sakura was dating Sasuke and she was pretty mad when Hinata had shown up at the hospital just to wish Sasuke well, nothing more nothing less. Sakura was going to be extremely mad at her for simply having feels for him. Sakura was threatened by this and Hinata knew it. But Ino had kept telling her that she couldn't control how she felt, and it was sure that Sakura was unable to control how she was feeling too. Hinata had to wonder that if this situation had not happened, had the arranged marriage never been, would this still be happening? Or was this just what happened as people got older?

**So how was this? Good? Bad? Boring? Let me know in a review. I am going to work hard to update some of my other fics, but I won't forget about this one. Well that's all I have to say here so remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now. **

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


End file.
